Destiny Revealed
by twidget1507
Summary: Naraku has been defeated. Kagome goes home just to return to a feudal era that is not as she left it. Kagome must realize her true destiny before it is too late to save everyone. SessXKag
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Revealed

**Chapter 1**

Naraku was gone. It had been two days since he was defeated.

The entire gang was standing before the Bone Eater's well saying their last farewells to Kagome. She was returning to her time now that Naraku was gone and the Shikon no Tama had become whole once again. She absentmindedly rubbed at the spot on her side where the jewel was reabsorbed. She didn't really want to leave but felt that she had to.

'This isn't my era' she has been telling herself since Naraku was killed. 'I don't belong here, I belong back in my own time' she told herself as she stared into the faces of her friends. They had become her family, Sango and Miroku were like siblings, Shippou was basically her son, and she had hoped that Inuyasha and her could have been together one day. But, Inuyasha could barely look at her now although her relationship with her other travel companions had not changed.

Flashback

It happened several weeks before the final battle with Naraku. Kagome was lazily enjoying a hot spring with Sango that they had stumbled upon while pursuing Naraku. Suddenly a blazing white light surrounded Kagome and then it bombarded her body and caused her to black out. If Sango had not been there she would have drowned in the hot spring.

When she finally came to she was lying beside the campfire with a small kitsune lying against her side within her sleeping bag. She looked around wearily at her companions. Sango and Miroku were lying beside each other across the campfire. Kirara was curled up at Sango's side. Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha but she could sense him high in the trees above her. She desperately tried not to wake the others as she rose and headed towards her bag. She failed to notice the figure approach her from behind as she dug through her bag searching for the water bottle she knew was inside. After finding the bottle and taking a long drink she finally sensed the presence behind her.

She slowly turned around and stared into two golden eyes. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked clearly concerned. "You've been out for nearly ten hours."

"I feel fine now, I'm not really sure what happened back there" Kagome replied feeling slightly embarrassed by his concern. "You should go back to bed and rest" he retorted "It will be light soon enough and we need to keep moving." She lightly nodded her head and returned to her sleeping bag settling in beside Shippou.

The following day the small group of companions, after much fuss over Kagome's health, continued on their journey. They were following a tip that Naraku had traveled through the area only weeks prior and may still be residing in the area. After several more days of travel the small group came upon a scene that explained Kagome's sudden collapse.

In the middle of a small clearing laid Kikyo, she had a huge gash down her right side and another across her abdomen. In spite of these injuries, there was no blood surrounding Kikyo although she appeared to be covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, running to her side. The rest of his companions stayed behind, hidden within the tree line. They gave Inuyasha an hour with Kikyo's body before coming forward and starting to dig her grave. "Don't worry," Miroku reassured Inuyasha, "we'll return for her after we find out if Naraku is still in the area and return her to Kaede's village." This seemed to work and Inuyasha moved her body into the makeshift grave. After holding a small ceremony and marking the grave, the small group solemnly moved forward until they made it to a small hot spring. Camp was quietly set up a small distance from the spring.

While Kagome, Sango and Shippou retreated to the spring Inuyasha wondered into the surrounding forest. Throughout the night he stayed in the forest and only emerged the next morning just as his friends had finished packing up camp. He continued to follow this same routine every evening, disappearing while camp was being set up and only returning after it had once again been packed away. This continued until the small group stumbled upon Naraku.

End Flashback

The group had returned for Kikyo's remains and returned her to Kaede's village once Naraku had been defeated. Although this had done little to relieve Inuyasha's grief over his first love. They had found out from Naraku that he had killed Kikyo just the day before the small group stumbled upon her body. She had attempted to purify the almost complete jewel he possessed along with him in the process. Unfortunately she had failed not realizing that he did not have the complete jewel.

Inuyasha had been unable to look at Kagome since they found Kikyo. He was taking her death a lot harder than Kagome thought he would which only helped her decide what to do after Naraku was gone. She had decided that the best thing for her to do would be to go home, back to her era. Unfortunately, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't get rid of. Even now, standing in front of the well saying goodbye to all her friends she felt that she was doing something wrong.

This feeling was once again dismissed as Kagome said her final goodbyes and headed towards the well. She was disappointed that Inuyasha just gave her a faint wave and his typical 'feh' while she got big hugs and lots of tears from the rest of her companions, especially Shippou who had come to view Kagome as his mother. Even Kirara seemed depressed.

Giving one last fleeting glimpse to her friends, Kagome sat on the edge of the well and pushed herself into it's black depths. She saw a flash of blue for what she thought would be the last time. Her friends also felt that now that the jewel was complete and Naraku was defeated the well would no longer allow her to pass through and the time line would once again be put right.

After Kagome's departure, the now smaller group headed back to Kaede's village before departing there separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well at her family's shrine for a long time before she moved. Slowly she looked up and acknowledged the wooden roof above her head signaling she's back in her own time. She quietly considered climbing up and jumping back into the well to return to her friends. It seemed like the only thing she wanted to do at the moment, even more so than visit with her family who she hadn't seen in several months. She desperately wanted to comfort Inuyasha and to make sure he would be okay. She also wanted to see Sango and Miroku get married, if they ever did.

These ideas were dismissed almost as soon as they entered her head. Slowly she climbed up the ladder hung inside the old well. Making her way to the house she stopped and stared at the sacred tree. Releasing a long sigh Kagome headed towards the house.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted as she entered the house. "Hey, Souta" Kagome almost sighed out when she got into the living room. "What's wrong honey?" her mother asked coming out of the kitchen while wiping her hands on a towel. "It's done Mom" Kagome explained, "we defeated Naraku and I left, I don't think I'll ever be able to go back." Kagome started sobbing as she allowed herself to finally come to terms with the choice she had made.

After her sobbing fit Kagome retired to her room and slept. She slept throughout the night and well into the next day. She might have slept clear through that night as well if it wasn't for her mother who came in and woke her shortly before dinner.

"Oh Mom, I don't feel like doing anything, I just want to sleep" Kagome wined covering her face with her covers. "I know dear" her mother sympathized "but you can't spend the rest of your life hiding in your room feeling depressed. Come down and eat dear, you have to continue with your life and try to remember the good times you had with them." "I know Mom, I just don't feel right, I feel like something is wrong. I thought the feeling would go away once I got home but it hasn't, it's actually gotten stronger." "I don't know what the feeling is hun but I do know you'll never find out if all you do is hide in your room." With that her mom left back downstairs and Kagome just stared up at her ceiling before sighing and heading towards her dresser to put some clothes on, she knew her mother was right.

That night Kagome sat under the sacred tree and remembered the friends she felt she had to leave behind. She half heartedly wondered if it was possible that Shippou, Inuyasha, Kouga, or even Sesshoumaru could survive this far into the future. Kagome sighed while dismissing the thought; if any of them had survived this long they would have searched her out. At least Shippou would look for her, she was sure. Sighing once again, Kagome continued staring up at the sacred tree while she rested against it's trunk.

Kagome slowly stirred realizing how stiff her neck had become. 'I must have fallen asleep against the sacred tree' she thought to herself while rubbing the back of her neck. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. As she became more awake she realized that she could no longer hear cars down at the road or the low buzz of commotion that usually came from her house. 'I must have slept for a really long time,' she thought to herself 'I wonder why Mom hasn't come to get me?'

Kagome slowly rose to her feet and started to walk towards her house when she realized it wasn't there, instead she was starring into a lush forest. 'Wait a minute' she thought slightly alarmed 'this looks like Inuyasha's forest. That can't be, I'm not suppose to be able to come back.' Kagome suddenly realized she wasn't alone in the small clearing surrounding the sacred tree.

Stiffening slightly, Kagome started looking around for the other person she could sense in the clearing. Finally her eyes rested upon the back of a woman sitting upon a large rock near the outskirts of the clearing. She was dressed in what appeared to be an old warrior outfit. Kagome slowly started to back up thinking about running back to the well or maybe to Kaede's hut when the woman slowly rose.

"Don't worry Kagome," the woman called out to her, "I'm not here to hurt you." Slowly the woman turned around and Kagome gasped when she recognized Midoriko. "What, how, why?" Kagome stammered while starring in disbelief at Midoriko. "You're suppose to be dead." The statement came out as just more than a whisper. "Oh Kagome, I am dead, you have fallen asleep and I have come to offer you some words of advice. They all need you Kagome, more then you know."

"What, no," Kagome started to back away slowly from the woman, tears streaming down her face, "they don't need me, Inuyasha can't even look at me I remind him too much of her, he can't stand to be around her reincarnation." "Oh," Midoriko sighed "Kagome, you are not Kikyo's reincarnation, the only reason your soul was able to bring her back is because of the strong miko energy you possess. The physical similarities are plainly coincidental. Look, I can't stay here too long so I need you to listen to what I have to tell you."

"Okay," Kagome sighed "I'm listening."

"I hate to give you this news but I have to, there is too much at stake if I don't." Midoriko started towards the sacred tree and leaned against it as she continued to give Kagome the news she carried. "You made the wrong decision, right now it hasn't changed anything, it's just like any other time you have visited, but soon it will start to make a difference. You won't be able to …"

"Kagome!!! Kagome!!!" As Midoriko started to fade into the distance, still speaking her warning, Kagome became aware of her mother's voice calling her name. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around, expecting to see Midoriko leaning against the sacred tree. She stared towards her house as the image of her mother came into view. Kagome got to her feet and started walking towards the house "Don't worry Mom; I just fell asleep against the sacred tree." "Thank goodness!" She heard her mother exclaim.

The next morning Kagome went to school as she normally did when she would visit her family. A lot had changed at her school and she found herself thinking more about the strange dream she had had the previous night than about her school work. 'It has to be a sign,' she thought as she once again replayed the previous nights dream. ' Midoriko was trying to tell me something. I made the wrong decision, does that mean I'm suppose to stay in the feudal era? How could that be possible, wouldn't it disrupt the time stream.' Suddenly something Midoriko said came back to her "right now it hasn't changed anything, it's just like any other time you have visited, but soon it will start to make a difference" 'that was what she had said.'

As school came to an end for the day, Kagome's friends came up to her and asked her to go out to the mall with them that night, if she was feeling up to it. "Yes, that would be wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed as she decided that she would have to go back, if the well would allow her to, and find out what Midoriko was trying to tell her. "Great" her friends all exclaimed in unison, "lets get something to eat and then head towards the mall." Kagome allowed herself to be dragged along by her friends as a sudden feeling of ease fell upon her, 'I haven't felt this great since Naraku was killed' Kagome thought as her friends dragged her out of the school. 'I'll have to spend a few days with my family before I go back for good' she decided just as they exited the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's Friday, Kagome has spent the last two days with her family. Now, she is standing with her back to the old well facing her family, tears streaming down her face as she says her last goodbyes. "I love you guys so much," she managed between giant sobs, "I don't think I'll ever be able to return, but this is how it's suppose to be, I'm not meant to live in this time." "We know dear, you do what you have to do, we will always love you." Her mother was also crying uncontrollable. The two women held each other while they both sobbed for the other. Her grandfather and little brother both held somber expressions as they watched the two women sobbed for the other.

"I have to get going" Kagome finally choked out as she separated herself from her mother, "I don't want to accidentally change anything by staying here too long." With that last statement, Kagome sat at the edge of the well and pushed herself over, clutching her bags in her hands as the familiar blue lights surrounded her. This time, as she passed through the lights, she knew, deep down in her heart, she knew this was the last time the well would allow her to pass. She had finally made the right decision, she was meant to live in the past, her destiny had not yet been fulfilled, she still had a purpose.

oooooooooooooooo

'Where am I?' he thought as he wondered through what seemed to be a familiar patch of forest. A low growl escaped his lips as he came upon a woman leaning against an oh so familiar tree. "You're a little late," she called to him as he entered the small clearing in which she stood.

He just glared at her without speaking, not wanting to allow this woman to see how confused he was, or how curious.

"You must go to her, she is going to need you greatly during the events that are about to unravel."

He wanted more answers, he wanted to ask her questions when she started to fade into the surroundings. "Help her, there's still time, you are the only one who can." He heard as she completely faded away and he was left alone in a clearing that seemed so familiar to him and yet seemed so distant. "Who?" he pondered allowed as he disappeared back into the tree line surrounding the clearing, heading back the way he had come 'Who?' he thought again, this time to himself, as he too started to fade into nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Jaken" the Lord said upon standing. He had fallen asleep just outside of the light the fire cast upon their small campsite. Rin was sleeping not far away beside Ah-Un. The sun had not yet risen above the horizon. "Watch over Rin, I will return in a few days time." With that he turned and disappeared among the trees.

"Yes milord," Jaken returned, not really speaking to his Lord but still feeling compelled to answer. "Watch over her Ah-Un," he spoke to the dragon curled up beside the young girl as he wandered into the forest to find something for the girl to eat. 'If anything happens to her I'm dead,' he thought to himself as he too disappeared among the trees. "Augh" was the reply given by the dragon as Jaken disappeared into the trees as he protectively wrapped his tail around the girls sleeping form. She stirred slightly and then settled against his tail releasing a small sigh as she once again returned to her slumber.

oooooooooooooooo

He slowly walked through the forest, not going in any particular direction, allowing his feet to guide him to his destination. Deep in thought, he paid little attention to where he was going, barely acknowledging when his feet would slightly change course to avoid a hot spring or a large overturned tree and then slowly return to their original course.

'What did that dream mean? Who was that woman? Who am I suppose to protect?' These were the questions running through the Lord's head as he slowly made his way through the dense forest. For two days he walked and pondered these questions, rarely stopping and never deviating from his original course. Slowly, the dense forest became thinner and familiarity began to dawn on the young Lord. 'Why does this section of forest seem so familiar?' This new question quickly replaced the others as he became more aware of his surroundings and was slowly pulled from his own head. 'I've been here before.' He acknowledged, as he surveyed his surroundings.

While pushing his aura out into the surrounding area he could sense nothing but small woodland creatures. There were no demons or humans in the area. This made him feel slightly uneasy, 'are there suppose to be others in the area?' he pondered this new question as he continued along once again retreating into his own head.

Only minutes later he sensed someone, 'she wasn't there earlier' he acknowledged. She couldn't be more than a few hours walk from where he was, he could sense intense grief coming from this woman. As he unconsciously quickened his pace yet another new question popped into his mind 'is this the woman I'm suppose to protect?'

As he came upon a clearing all thought were instantly wiped from his mind. In the middle of the clearing stood an old well, sitting on the edge of the well was a strangely dressed young girl. Sesshoumaru quickly recognized the girl as his half-brother's wench. He was about to turn and retrace his path through the forest back to his campsite when he realized the girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

He watched her through the trees as she sat and sobbed. Her familiar yellow backpack was leaning against the side of the well accompanied by four similar bags each a different color. They were all bursting at the seams.

Over the next hour, the girls sobs became less pronounced and soon all Sesshoumaru could hear were stifled sniffles and an occasional whimper coming from the girl. Finally, she rose and grabbed her bags. He watched as she struggled under the weight of her oversized bags and stumbled out of the clearing. Making sure not to be seen, he followed her silently, curious as to why he was drawn here.

As he walked through the forest a large tree caught his eye. He stopped and stared up at the sacred tree. Understanding and realization spread throughout his body. 'This is Inuyasha's forest,' he stated to himself, 'she was leaning against this tree in my dreams. Does that mean I am suppose to protect her?' He pondered this new insight as he quickly caught up with the girl just outside of what was left of a small village. He heard a small gasp escape her lips when she saw the once grand village that now laid before her.

He too was taken aback, if only for a minute, at the sight that was laid out before him.

oooooooooooooooo

Kagome sat on the edge of the well for hours, thinking of the family she had just left behind and of the friends she had left at this same spot not even a week earlier. In her grief she failed to wonder why Inuyasha hadn't arrived at the well, why he couldn't smell her sent here like he had done so many times before. She also failed to notice the strong demonic aura located not too far away from her hidden just behind the tree line.

After several hours her tears became quieter and not as intense, soon they were slight sniffles and an occasional whimper would escape her lips despite her effort to hold them in. 'I need to find Kaede and everyone else' she thought to herself when she finally started to stir from her spot. She glanced down at the five bags her mother had insisted she bring with her. There had to be at least three months worth of food in the bags along with enough personal care items to bath an entire army. There was also a picture of her and her family taken just months before her father died.

Grabbing the bags, she slowly stumbled out of the clearing and towards the small village located just over the hill. Again, she failed to notice the demonic aura slowly following behind her, she also failed to notice when the same demonic aura stopped and slowly made its way away from the village. Once she made it up the small hill she released a small gasp as her sight fell upon the small village.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The village laid before Kagome, a sad shell of the once bustling village she remembered from just a week before. New tears silently started to fall down her cheeks as she made her way towards Kaede's hut. Once inside she dropped her bags and fell to the floor. One large sob escaped her lips before she noticed a small piece of paper stuck under an out-of-place rock a few feet away from the now cold fire pit located in the middle of the small hut. She pushed back the remaining sobs that threatened to escape her small figure as she crawled towards the rock and the small piece of paper.

If felt like hours had passed as she crawled towards that small rock. Finally, she was within arms reach of the small slip and then hesitated. Her hands were shaking badly and she became aware of just how eerily quiet it was within the once bustling village. At this time of day the village would usually be busting with activity. Suddenly, she became aware of just how alone she was, she became aware that Inuyasha had never come to her at the well. 'I wonder why he doesn't know I'm here.' She pondered this question for a moment before once again turning her attention to the small slip of paper located just within her arms reach. Taking one last deep breath she grabbed the slip from under the rock and looked upon the note that had been written specifically to her. Unconsciously she read the note aloud to herself:

Kagome,

Inuyasha has left, we are not sure where he has gone. The village has been attacked by a group of demons. We were able to fight them off but a large number of villagers were killed. We are going to bury them and then head into the mountains. I have heard rumors of a temple located deep in the mountains surrounded by a small village.

I hope to meet thee again child,

Kaede.

A small sob once again escaped the small girl huddled against the wall of the small hut that held so many fond memories. A smile briefly flashed upon her face as she remembered her friends. Sango and Miroku had taken Shippou with them to the exterminator's village. They had agreed to care for Shippou when Kagome made the decision to return to her time. Sango hoped to rebuild the village and return to the art of training future exterminators.

A look of exhaustion spread throughout her face as her thought turned to Inuyasha. 'He must still be grieving for Kikyo' she thought to herself. 'Why else would he leave here?'

Kagome once again got to her feet and stumbled towards the door to the hut. The thatched door hung slightly askew, allowing a small ray of sunlight into the otherwise dark hut. The only window in the hut was facing away from the sun and thus did not help to brighten the otherwise grim room. Her backs were scattered in front of the door and she slowly gathered them together before exiting the hut.

She staggered under the weight of the bags once again as she pondered her situation. "I could follow after Kaede and the other villages into the mountains or I could head of towards the village of the exterminators. I can't go after Inuyasha, I have no idea which way he would have traveled, or how long ago he left." She released a small sigh as she continued to ponder her situation. "I'll probably stumble upon him if I keep traveling." Just as Kagome decided to head towards the village of the exterminators she sensed an aura she had failed to notice until then. Turning slowly, her worst fear was realized. There, standing before her was the great Lord of the Western Lands. Fear quickly over came her and she did the last thing she would have expected from herself.

oooooooooooooooo

The village had been almost completely destroyed. Several huts still smoldered and others had long since been completely burned. 'This must be the work of youkai' he thought to himself while sniffing the air about him. He could make out five or six distinct youkai scents. 'Dragon youkai' he thought to himself as he continued to piece together what had happened by the scents that still clung to the air.

He could tell his worthless half-brother had left just the day before the youkai had struck. He could also make out the faint smells of the exterminator and monk that also traveled with the young girl. The young kitsune had been with them when they left. 'I wonder why she wasn't with them?' he thought to himself as he noticed that the girl had disappeared into one of the huts located just on the edge of town. Moving quickly and quietly he made his way to the small window located at the side of the hut. He could hear the girl let out a large sob from within the hut.

Curiosity quickly over took him and he glimpsed inside the hut. The young girl was staring intensely at a small slip of paper stuck haphazardly under a small rock. She slowly reached out towards the small slip and then abruptly stopped. She appeared to be thinking intently about something and then took one deep breath before once again reaching for the slip. She started to read aloud what had been written. Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised that a woman who wore as little clothing as she did was even capable of reading. He listened intently to the words she read:

Kagome,

Inuyasha has left, we are not sure where he has gone. The village has been attacked by a group of demons. We were able to fight them off but a large number of villagers were killed. We are going to bury them and then head into the mountains. I have heard rumors of a temple located deep in the mountains surrounded by a small village.

I hope to meet thee again child,

Kaede.

As Kagome finished the note, Sesshoumaru leaned against the side of the hut and waited for her to make the next more. 'What am I suppose to do?' he contemplated waiting for her to act.

He was pulled from his thought as he heard the thatched door of the hut gently rap against the dry, dirt wall. He could hear her talking to herself, she was trying to decide what to do next, he realized. Once it appeared that she had made up her mind as to which direction to travel he stepped away from the hut and towards the small figure. She was struggling under the weight of the bags. She had one thrown over each shoulder and was holding two in her right hand and one in her left. She also had a small quiver of arrows thrown over her right shoulder along with a large bow.

As he left the shadows cast by the hut he noticed her body stiffen. She slowly turned until she was looking straight at him. The grief that had permeated her aura since he first noticed her presence was quickly engulfed by complete terror. He was about to take a step towards her when she did the last thing the Lord of the Western lands ever expected from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sesshoumaru smirked as he stared at the small figure before him. 'I can't believe she fainted' he thought to himself slightly amused. 'She must be who I am expected to protect, how could she possibly survive in the forest by herself?' Sighing inwardly, he scooped up the fallen miko and headed back inside the hut she had just exited. Laying her down on a small futon within the hut he set himself to starting a fire within the fire pit and then to finding something for the girl to eat. After retrieving several fish from the nearby stream, he laid them down beside the fire and exited the hut. He had no desire to hear her upon her waking. He especially didn't want to her here if he was the first thing she saw upon waking.

Once outside, he leapt up into a nearby tree and settled himself in to wait for her to awaken. He allowed his thoughts to drift while he waited. 'She has to be the one I am expected to protect. Otherwise I wouldn't still be here.' He remembered how his feet seemed to lead him straight to this place and how that feeling of restlessness accompanying his wondering feet had not returned to him upon spotting the girl. 'Well, I will have to protect her then, at least until I can dump her off on that worthless hanyou once again.' Even as this thought circled his mind he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. Sesshoumaru had learned a long time ago that you did not try to change your own fate. No matter how hard you tried, fate always played itself out. Once satisfied with his own thoughts he allowed himself to slightly slumber while he listened intently for any signs of movement within the small hut or from the forest surrounding the hut.

Several hours later, he could hear light scuffing coming from the hut and then he once again heard the light thatched door bang lightly against the dry, dirt wall of the hut. Then he heard her lightly calling his name. Although the intense terror that was permeating her aura had subsided he could still sense a slight tinge of fear mixed within the intense feelings of grief that had once again taken over her aura. He wondered what could possibly be making her grieve so intensely. 'None of her friends were dead, he knew that she knew her friends were fine. What could have possibly happened to make her grieve so?' He pondered this question as he silently dropped from the tree to once again stand before the young miko.

oooooooooooooooo

Kagome slowly returned to consciousness. Upon awakening, she smelt the familiar scent of a burning fire and she could feel the familiar futon laying under her. She smiled to herself as she slowly became aware of her surroundings.

Rolling over onto her side she stared into the fire. After a brief moment she noticed the fish lying an a makeshift plate of leaves beside the fire. As the events of the morning began to slowly flow back into her mind she remembered the Lord of the Western lands. 'Why didn't he kill me?' she thought to herself as she once again stared at the fish beside the lightly glowing fire. She again shifted slightly and began to set the fish around the fire so they could cook.

Once that task was complete she rose to her feet and started to make her way to the thin thatched door that was all that separated her from the dangers that existed in this world. As she made her way to the door she mentally acknowledged her bags laying against the far wall. As she exited the hut she looked around expecting to find Sesshoumaru. Not seeing him, she wondered what she should do next.

Lightly she called his name "Sesshoumaru?" Fear once again crept over her and she wondered if she should just run, pray that someone catches her before he does. Yet, she seemed to be drawn by some unknown force. "Sesshoumaru?" she calls once again when she hears the soft thud of feet hitting the ground. Once again she was standing before the Lord of the Western Lands. Willing herself not to faint again, she unconsciously held her breath waiting for him to react.

oooooooooooooooo

The two stared at each other for several minutes before either of them made a move towards the other. Sesshoumaru once again moved towards the girl, half expecting her to faint again, half knowing she wasn't going to. He noticed that she was holding her breath. He was now less than a foot from her. He could snap her neck like a twig from this distance and she wouldn't even have enough time to blink, he mused to himself. "Breathing would be a good idea." He stated coldly after giving her a complete look over.

Her eyes widened slightly before she once again resumed her normal breathing. A faint smile appeared upon her lips and was then gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "Why?" she stated simply trying not to look at him directly. Smirking to himself, he noticed her hesitance and was pleased with her inability to look at him directly. "Your fish will burn" was the only response she received from him. Her eyes widened slightly in acknowledgement before she turned and headed back within the hut. He silently followed her and took a seat against the wall next to the door.

Kagome noticed his position and realized that she had no where to go. There was not another exit to the hut and if she tried to run he would easily be able to grab her before she got one foot outside the door. Sighing inwardly, Kagome removed the fish from the fire before they burned and quietly sat on the futon to eat. 'I wonder if this is some sort of game he's playing' she mused inwardly as she quietly finished her fish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After Kagome finished the fish Sesshoumaru once again spoke, "we should stay here for the evening and depart tomorrow." Kagome stared at him silently, confusion marred her face. After a moment, Kagome once again asked the question that was plaguing her mind. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for several moments. 'Should I explain to her? It couldn't harm anything. Then again, it wasn't really necessary for her to know why. She might be easier to deal with if she knew though.' This last thought seemed to stick with him the most and he proceeded to explain his odd premonition like dream to her.

"That was Midoriko," Kagome exclaimed after Sesshoumaru finished his short story. His eyebrow raised ever so slightly at the mention of the unfamiliar name. Kagome proceeded to explain to him who Midoriko was and of her own premonition like dream.

"So that is why you were crying." He stated as she finished her story. She looked at him with shocked eyes, "you saw me crying?" she asked with a slightly shaky voice. "Yes" was his simple response. When she continued to stare at him, her unwavering eyes pleaded with him for a better explanation. "I came upon you several hours after you had started." She nodded her head at this and proceeded to stare into the fire that was still lightly burning in the middle of the hut.

"We will need more firewood." He stated while standing. "Um…" she began hesitantly. He slightly turned his head to stare at her with one slightly raised eyebrow. After a moment more hesitation, Kagome continued. "…would it be okay if I came with you? I don't really want to be alone in this deserted village." He paused for a moment before responding. "Very well."

Although Kagome was still unsure of what to think about Sesshoumaru she knew she didn't want to be left alone in the village. It just all felt too creepy to her. Silently she followed behind the Lord as he made his way into the forest that surrounded the village. After just under an hour, both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both weighted down with as much firewood as they could carry. Although Sesshoumaru only had one arm he still carried more than twice as much wood as Kagome. She once again walked silently behind him as they returned to the village and deposited the wood beside Kaede's hut.

It had gotten dark while they were out collecting firewood and the activities of the day suddenly hit Kagome. She felt really tired all of a sudden and started to get herself ready for bed. After changing into her pajamas, she unrolled her sleeping bag beside the fire in the same spot where a small rock once half-way concealed a small note. The activities of the morning seemed so distant to her as she pondered on where she had been that morning and where she was currently.

Before slept completely overtook her, she glanced at Sesshoumaru. He had once again settled down against the wall beside the door. The feeling of dread Kagome felt towards his position earlier was replaced with a feeling of security. A small smile spread across her lips as she settled into her sleeping back. "Good night," she called to him as sleep once again threatened to overtake her. Although he did not respond to her, she could feel his eyes resting on her before sleep finally overtook her completely.

oooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru stared at the sleeping girl for a while after she had fallen asleep. She reminded him slightly of Rin. He did not fail to notice the smile that crossed her lips after he had turned his attention towards her. He also did not fail to notice that her aura no longer held the tinge of fear that had resided alongside the immense feelings of grief for most of the day. Instead, fear was replaced with contentment.

As she slumbered, he once again allowed his thought to wander to the events of the day. He was still unsure of why this girl was in such dire need of protection from a youkai such as himself. 'Surely Inuyasha would be sufficient enough to protect a human.' As he wondered about Midoriko's motives he recalled the events of the day and of the story she had told him.

She had claimed to be from the future. That the old well had actually been a portal between this time and her own, although she was now sure that the well would no longer work. She had explained how she came to reside in the feudal era and about the search for the jewel shards. She also told him of the final battle with Naraku and of how they had found Kikyo's body shortly before the final battle. She told him of Inuyasha's behavior, not seeming to notice his look of disgust as she spoke of his half-brother. She also told him of her concerns about leaving and how nothing felt right while she was back in her own time. She ended by telling him of her tearful goodbye to her family and her return to the feudal era.

He was inclined not to believe her story as he stared at the strange fur she slept within. He then turned his attention to the oversized bags she had in her possession and yet again sniffed at the strange scents being omitted from the bags. He had to fight against the urge to dive into her bag and find what smelled so good to him. He also thought back to the times he had encountered her while fighting his half-brother. He remembered the strange clothing she had always worn. 'Maybe she was telling him the truth' he thought to himself as he once again looked at the sleeping figure.

'This is the last time I'll be able to sleep until we reach the castle' he thought to himself as he allowed sleep to once again take over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sesshoumaru woke early the next morning, just as the sun was beginning to shine over the horizon. Stepping out of the hut, he sniffed the air looking for any signs of others in the area. He could pick up no signs of other youkai or humans. Pausing for a moment he could hear the steady rhythm of Kagome's breathing and could hear her steady heartbeat. He once again made his way to the small stream to gather fish.

Just as he was beginning to walk back towards the hut he began to pick up Kagome's aura. He was no longer able to sense grief in her aura, now it was completely engulfed in terror, as it had been the previous day. He also started to hear her shouting.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed as she ran from the hut. "Sesshoumaru!" she screamed again stopping a few feet from the hut. Panic began to rise in her again and she was about to scream his name for a third time when she noticed him step out from the tree line. Noticing the fish he was holding she sunk to the ground and released a quiet sob as twin tears streamed down her cheeks. He gave her one questioned eyebrow raise as he cleared the distance between them and stood before her.

"There is nothing here" he exclaimed to her in a calm, cold voice. "I know" Kagome choked out, "I thought you had left me." He was slightly startled by her response, although one would not have known it by his lack of facial expression. "Come" he said "it is time to eat."

Kagome slowly got to her feet and followed him back inside the small hut. Once the fish were resting against the fire, Kagome removed several small packages from one of her large bags. Sesshoumaru glanced towards her when he noticed that she pulled out two of the packages that smelled so good to him.

"Are you going to eat with me?" Kagome asked questioningly. "Yes" was his only response as he returned to staring ahead, towards the back of the hut. Kagome began to boil water in a pot she retrieved from one of her other oversized bags while the fish continued to cook. Once the water had boiled she poured it into the two cups and stirred each one in turn. She then proceeded to hand one to Sesshoumaru along with some of the cooked fish. "Food from my time" she offered as an explanation when he slightly raised his eyebrow at the cup she handed to him. They ate together in silence. Sesshoumaru had to use all of his will power to hide his reaction to the noodles she had made. 'These are actually quite good' he admitted to himself as he finished off the last of the noodles and fish.

Kagome finished her meal shortly after Sesshoumaru and began cleaning up. "It's time to go" Sesshoumaru stated flatly as Kagome finished cleaning. She nodded slightly and finished packing her things into her bags making sure to tuck the note Kaede left her into one of her bags.

Kagome was once again carrying her five bags and doing her best to keep up with Sesshoumaru's long strides. After twenty minutes of listening to Kagome struggle, Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and faced the miko. "What?" Kagome asked, sounding slightly frightened. Sesshoumaru held out his hand to her. After seeing her still confused face Sesshoumaru spoke a short simple statement "Give them to me." Kagome glanced down at the bags in her hands and sheepishly raised them towards Sesshoumaru. He grabbed the three bags from her hands and then pointed towards her back. Slightly confused, Kagome removed the bag from her left shoulder and handed it to him.

Once he had the four bags he turned around and continued through the forest. Kagome repositioned the remaining bag on her back and quickly caught up with Sesshoumaru. "Thank you" Kagome muttered from behind him as they continued on their path.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kagome asked a short time later. She had realized that she had no idea where they were going, only that they weren't heading towards the mountains or towards the village of the exterminators. "To my camp" was his simple reply as he continued to travel through the forest.

They traveled in silence for a number of hours until Kagome's stomach started to growl. She glanced up into the sky and decided that it was around noon based on the position of the sun. They had been traveling since early morning and now it was definitely lunch time. As she pondered how to ask Sesshoumaru if they could stop she failed to notice that he already had. She very unceremoniously ran into his back and was thrown back several feet. Upon realizing what she had done, Kagome noticeably stiffened before glancing up at Sesshoumaru. He was staring back down at her and she stiffened even more than before.

"We stop here" was all he said before turning back around and disappearing into the forest. "Oh" was all Kagome was able to utter as he disappeared behind a large group of trees. She silently cursed herself for not paying more attention when she walked behind him.

Kagome knelt beside her bags at the base of a large tree where Sesshoumaru had dropped them before disappearing. She started digging threw her bags until she found what she was looking for. She started pulling out several small packages just as Sesshoumaru emerged from the forest carrying a small pile of wood.

After eating, Kagome quickly packed up and started to grab her bags again when Sesshoumaru grabbed the bags and resumed walking through the forest. Kagome gabbed the one bag he left behind and ran to catch up with him while making a mental note to be more observant while traveling with him.

They continued traveling until they came upon a small clearing. It was just starting to get dark so the odd duo stopped for the night. Sesshoumaru dropped her bags at the edge of the clearing and once again disappeared into the forest. 'Must be getting more firewood' Kagome thought to herself as she dug through one of her bags looking for something to eat. She came upon two containers at the bottom of the bag that she did not remember packing. Gingerly she opened the first one and recognized one of the lunches her mom would pack for her whenever she returned to the feudal era. A single large tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of her mom. A low sigh escaped her lips as she resealed the container and placed it back into her bag.

Sesshoumaru was just entering the small camp when he smelt Kagome's tear. Her aura did not hold the same grief as before but had instead been replaced by a sad longing. She noticed his return and turned away while wiping the tear from her face. "There is a small hot spring not far from here" Sesshoumaru stated while positioning himself under a large tree several feet from Kagome's current position. "I'm going to go bath then" she told him while grabbing her toiletries. She paused for a moment before grabbing one of the small packages she discovered were packed lunches and set it next to Sesshoumaru as she headed in the direction he indicated. "That's for you" she said before disappearing within the trees.

Sesshoumaru watched the spot where she disappeared for a moment more before examining the small package she deposited next to him. Lifting the lid he discovered a packaged meal that did not smell as good as the food she made the previous night but at the same time didn't smell too terrible. Slowly Sesshoumaru tried the various concoctions within the container. Before he knew it he had eaten it all and quietly replaced the package within her bag. With that he leapt into one of the trees just outside the camp and settled in for a long night. It would be too dangerous for him to sleep here so he planned to let the girl sleep when she returned while he watched out for any youkai that might pose a threat.

It hadn't been half an hour when he picked up on the sent of a cat youkai heading in his direction. He dropped down from the tree just in time to see a panther youkai enter the clearing. The panther youkai had long black hair and black eyes to match and was also completely dressed in black robes. He entered the clearing from almost the same spot that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had entered previously.

Once the panther spotted Sesshoumaru it let out a low menacing growl and proceeded to set itself into a fighting stance. Sesshoumaru scoffed at the pitiful opponent standing before him and decided to have a little fun before dispatching this foe. The two youkai slowly circled one another, neither taking the first step to initiate the battle. Sesshoumaru soon grew tired of the endless circling and struck the panther with his energy whip. The panther looked mildly irritated and slightly surprised at the move of the inuyoukai. A low growl escaped his lips as he lunged towards Sesshoumaru. The attack was easily dodged by Sesshoumaru and he countered with his energy whip. This sequence of events continued for some time until the panther was covered in deep gashes and panting heavily. Sesshoumaru grew increasingly bored with the panther as he watched him gasping for breath, blood dripping down his body in thin streams. Sesshoumaru's hand started to glow green and drip with poison as he jumped towards the panther meaning to end the less than amusing battle and return to his perch within the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

While Sesshoumaru was in mid-air, about to end the less than honorable battle, he heard an almost inaudible 'eep' from the edge of the clearing to his left. He allowed a brief glance in that direction and spotted Kagome just within the clearing; she was clutching a strange bottle to her chest and staring into the clearing. Unfortunately, the panther also heard the 'eep' and instead of glancing towards Kagome took the opportunity to pull a small dagger from a concealed holster within his robes. With one quick motion, the panther closed the distance between himself and Sesshoumaru and buried the dagger deep into Sesshoumaru's side before he had a chance to react. Upon landing, Sesshoumaru whipped around and pounced on the panther with his poison claws. Instantly dissolving the panther before he pulled the dagger from his side and threw it down next to the bubbling mass.

Kagome let out a loud gasp when Sesshoumaru was stabbed. She stared in horror as Sesshoumaru melted the panther with his poison claw. It took Sesshoumaru pulling the dagger from his side to bring Kagome back to the present and she quickly jumped into action. Grabbing her first aid kit, she proceeded towards Sesshoumaru who had returned to the spot under the tree where she had left him. He gave her an emotionless stare as she knelt beside him and proceeded to remove bandages from her kit.

"I'm going to treat your wound whether you like it or not." Kagome exclaimed with a renewed authority he hadn't heard from her since the last time he encountered her when she was still traveling with his brother. "Fine" he responded not in the mood to argue with the miko. As Kagome tended to the wound, Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to close against her touch. 'What am I suppose to do with her?' he thought to himself as she fussed over his wound.

As Kagome finished wrapping his wound she noticed that he had drifted to sleep. Quietly she replaced the first aid kit in her bag and removed the small lunch she had been examining earlier and proceeded to eat. 'I should probably watch over him' she thought to herself as she finished her meal. Replacing the package in her bag and grabbing her bow she found a spot against a tree a few feet from Sesshoumaru and proceeded to watch over him as he slept.

Sesshoumaru stirred early the next morning, the wound in his side now completely healed. The sun had yet to rise and the forest was still quiet. He could sense Kagome a few feet from him, exhaustion was radiating from the girl in thick waves. "You didn't sleep?" It came out as more of a statement than a question, as he rose to his feet. "I wanted to watch over you so you could sleep" she responded sheepishly "you needed to recover from your wound." With that said she proceeded towards her bags and pulled out several small containers.

After Kagome finished eating, Sesshoumaru gathered up her bags and paused as she slipped on the remaining bag. Slowly, she began following him through the trees. "You're too slow," Sesshoumaru stated a short while later while stopping in front of the young girl. "Sorry," Kagome said slightly embarrassed, "I'm a bit tired." She offered as an excuse for slowing him down. "We need to reach the camp before nightfall," he retorted as a small blush flashed across Kagome's face.

"Sorry," she offered again looking away from the Lord. "Come" he said motioning for her to get on his back. Cautiously she stepped towards Sesshoumaru and climbed upon his back as a deep red blush spread throughout her face. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he continued to weave through the trees heading to the small camp. Kagome's initial embarrassment was quickly forgotten as she fell into a light slumber, her head resting against his shoulder.

Dusk was just settling upon the land when Kagome was awakened by the rumbling of her stomach. "We'll be at the camp in minutes" Sesshoumaru stated while lowering her to the ground. She nodded and began following him once again. After a few minutes of travel they came over a small hill and Kagome got a glance at Sesshoumaru's group of companions. It had been a while since she had seen any of them and even longer since she had actually talked to any of them.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed running up the small hill towards the demon Lord. She stopped a few inches in front of him and held out a large bouquet of flowers, "pretty!" she exclaimed before fixing her eyes on Kagome. Sesshoumaru passed by the young girl and headed towards the green imp that was diligently tending to the fire. "Has Rin eaten?" he asks the little imp. "Not yet, milord" Jaken answered well adding another log to the fire.

"I'll make something," Kagome called after the Lord while Rin continued to stare at her. "Rin?" Kagome asked quietly towards the young girl. "Kagome!" was her only response before she turned around and headed back towards the fire. Kagome let out a small sigh as she followed after the young girl. Sesshoumaru once again disappeared into the trees and Kagome was left with his odd group of companions.

Glancing around the clearing, Rin was once again sitting beside Ah-Un gently weaving flowers together into a chain. Kagome noticed that Ah-Un was wearing a ring of flowers around both of his necks, even Jaken was wearing a small ring of flowers. Rin finished with her project just as Kagome finished her cooking. Rin sat beside the young miko as she draped the flowers around Kagome's neck. "Thank you Rin, are you ready to eat?" Rin shook her head expressively before grabbing the cup handed to her and eating happily.

"You must bath tonight Rin," Jaken said to the girl as Kagome cleaned up after their meal. Pouting Rin crossed her arms across her chest and lightly stomped her foot upon the ground, "I don't wanna!" she yelled at the little imp while stomping her foot once more. Jaken was about to retort when Kagome scooped the surprised girl into her arms. "Come on Rin, I have to take a bath too, don't you want to join me?" Rin looked thoughtful for a brief moment before shaking her head, her earlier refusal soon forgotten.

Kagome gave a brief glance back at Jaken before collecting her things. Jaken just stared at the girl looking slightly surprised. With a small shake of his head he returned to the fire once again retrieving another log. Kagome left the camp in the direction Rin pointed out for her towards the hot spring.

Sesshoumaru was heading back to the camp when he heard Rin's voice at the hot spring. Slight anger rose within Sesshoumaru as he made his way to the hot spring assuming Jaken had left the girl alone while she bathed since he could not detect Jaken's weak demonic aura. As he came close to the spring he noticed Kagome with the girl. She was standing behind Rin in the hot spring rubbing some sort of cream into the young girl's hair. Rin was talking continuously about every subject imaginable. Kagome was smiling slightly and nodding her head as the young girl spoke.

Sesshoumaru felt a small twinge of emotion as he stared at the scene before him. After a brief moment he turned and headed back towards the camp. "We leave in the morning" he told Jaken upon his return. "Of course milord" Jaken answered. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she emerged from the trees with Rin at her side. Sesshoumaru slightly raised his eyebrow at her question but made no move to respond. "Home" Rin exclaimed while running towards Ah-Un. "Home?" Kagome asked questioningly to no one in particular. "No, I have to find Sango, I need to get Shippou back" she stated sounding more flustered than she meant to. Sesshoumaru once again raised an eyebrow at the young miko but responded "Later" was his simple response before settling himself against a tree "now we rest."

Kagome spread her sleeping back out across the fire from where he was seated. She watched silently as Rin stopped in front of the seated Lord. He studied her momentarily before slightly lifting his arm to the girl. Rin squealed slightly as she dove towards the great inutaiyoukai. Kagome stared in simple disbelief as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around the girl and covered her small figure with his fur boa. While still starring at Sesshoumaru and Rin, sleep quickly took over and Kagome was soon asleep. Sesshoumaru allowed a small glance at Kagome as she drifted off to sleep. An expression of confusion quickly softened to one of contentment as sleep engulfed her.

'Rin now slightly smells like Kagome' Sesshoumaru thought while he stared from the girl across the fire to the one curled up next to him. She had wrapped her arms around his and was resting her head against his shoulder. He had become quite fond of the young girl over the last year they had spent together. He considered her to be his pup and even allowed her to call him 'daddy' when they were at his castle. Deep in the pit of his stomach he felt that he could one day feel for Kagome, but not exactly in the same way he felt for Rin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Just as Kagome was settling into sleep across from a not-as-frightful demon Lord and his young ward, Inuyasha laid exhausted upon a low branch just outside of scent range of Sesshoumaru's small camp.

It had been a long few days for Inuyasha and he was unable to travel further. Instead, he sat upon a low branch and thought back upon the last few weeks. He was having a difficult time accepting Kikyo's death and found that Kagome's sudden departure had only deepened his feelings of depression. Had he traveled just a few meters further he would have picked up on Kagome's scent and maybe felt slightly better, but he just sat preoccupied with his own feelings of misery as he reexamined the past few days.

Flashback

Kagome had decided to return to her era. 'Good' Inuyasha thought as the small group made their way towards the Bone Eater's well. He was mildly disappointed when Kagome explained her belief that she would not be able to pass through the well once back in her own time. 'It's better this way,' he thought to himself in a half-hearted attempt to comfort himself, 'now I won't be reminded of Kikyo and she'll be happier in her own time.' A feeling deep in the pit of his stomach told him this wasn't the case.

After a few long goodbyes and Kagome had hugged everyone else, she disappeared for the last time down the old well. Inuyasha followed the remainder of his friends towards the village. After a number of sincere invitations to join them and another brief round of good-byes, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou climbed upon Kirara and headed toward the exterminator's village, leaving Inuyasha alone in front of Kaede's hut.

After a brief pause and one last glance towards Kaede's hut Inuyasha walked into the forest without as much as a glance back. His trip was extremely uneventful, with the only real danger occurring when he ran into three large bear youkai who were drinking at a small stream. One swipe with tetsusaiga and he was once again wondering the forest aimlessly. Inuyasha was perfectly fine with this solitude, for once he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

End Flashback

So here he was perched atop a low branch after three days of walking. A loud sigh could be heard throughout his section of the forest. Inuyasha had hoped that he would find answers as he wandered. All that came to him was something Kagome use to nag him about. "Why won't you ever ask anyone for help? You can't do it all yourself you know." He could almost see her in front of him, one finger wagging by her side. 'Maybe I do need someone' he thought with another sigh before he finally drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"What's that up ahead?" Miroku asked while looking over the side of Kirara. "I don't know," Sango replied "The village should be up ahead. "It smells like something is burning" Shippou added from his spot on Miroku's shoulder. As they emerged from a thick patch of trees all three let out a small gasp. "There's smoke coming from the village," Sango exclaimed looking frightened. "Hurry Kirara" Miroku added as the neko demon flew toward the village.

After landing just outside the village walls, Sango took off in a dead sprint towards the village followed closely by Miroku with Shippou clinging to his shoulder. As they entered the village, Sango's freight soon turned into rage as she noticed the smoke was coming from the hut she once shared with her family.

"How dare someone come in here and…" Sango trailed off as she stormed towards the hut. "Don't be irrational Sango" Miroku yelled chasing after the enraged exterminator. As he followed her inside the hut he nearly ran into her back when she stopped suddenly just inside the door. Miroku was about to complain when he caught sight of what she was staring at.

"Kohaku."

"What the…" Inuyasha began as he came over the small hill leading to Kaede's village. "Everything's burned" he exclaimed gazing at the charred remains of a once bustling village. Slowly he made his way toward the center of town before stopping and heading towards Kaede's hut. Once inside he started sniffing around for any clues to what might have happened.

His eyes grew wide as he picked up on the scent within. "Kagome" he whispered to himself as he sniffed around the hut, missing the other scent within the hut as a sense of urgency started to overtake him. 'Her scents stronger than anyone else's' he thought to himself as he exited the hut and continued sniffing.

Once outside he scrunched up his nose in frustration when he was unable to pick up her scent again. He once again made his way towards the town center when he picked up on the scent of a large number of humans. 'Must be all the villagers' he thought as he started to follow the scent. 'Leads up into the mountains' he mused as he started to follow the scent occasionally making out Kaede's distinct smell from the other scents.

"They're sleeping now" Sango said exiting the hut and sitting next to Miroku after getting both Kohaku and Shippou to sleep. "Did he tell you what happened?" Miroku asked as Sango laid her head against his shoulder.

"Well…" Sango began after letting out a low sigh, "he says that it started two weeks before we defeated Naraku. He was walking through the forest returning to Naraku's castle when a woman dressed like a warrior approached him." "A woman dressed as a warrior?" Miroku asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I know," Sango replied, "the way he described her it sounds like Midoriko." "Interesting" Miroku replied before Sango resumed her story. "He claims that she restored his memories to him and severed his link with Naraku, apparently she told him that if he was able to come to terms with what he had done he'd be able to live after the jewel fragment was removed. After she left he returned to Naraku and thought about what she had told him. He said that Naraku removed the jewel the morning of the final battle." "But how did he get away from Naraku after the shard was removed?" "He said once Naraku removed the jewel he just played dead, and then after Naraku left he slipped out of the castle and started running. It took him two days to reach the village. He was planning to leave tomorrow to come find us."

"Well, it seems that all has turned out for the better" Miroku commented as he put his arm around Sango's shoulder. "I know," she replied "I just wish Kagome was here with us." Miroku and Sango continued to sit in silence for a moment more before rising and returning to the hut. "Tomorrow we'll start rebuilding" Miroku said as they disappeared inside the hut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was just passed mid-day when the group reached Sesshoumaru's castle. Kagome stared up at the castle with her mouth hanging slightly open. "It's beautiful" she said more to herself than anyone she was traveling with. Sesshoumaru heard this quiet praise and was surprised by the wave of pride that washed through him from this minor compliment. The group was still a few hours from the gates of the castle and decided to take a short break before continuing on their journey.

Kagome found it hard not to stare at the colossal structure looming in the distance. 'It's just so beautiful' Kagome thought to herself as she stared at the castle while preparing a small lunch. Sesshoumaru noticed her fascination with his castle and another wave of pride washed over his being. He was only pulled from his thoughts when Rin placed herself directly in front of him. Kagome was also drawn from her own thoughts when she saw the young girl plop down in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Break?" Rin asked as she stared up at Sesshoumaru from her place in the grass. Sesshoumaru studied the girl for a few minutes before slightly nodding his head. Rin let out a loud squeal and jumped from her spot on the ground. Running towards Kagome, she grabbed her hand and started dragging the startled miko towards a large patch of wild flowers. "We're going to pick flowers." Rin explained to Kagome as they reached the field.

Rin and Kagome found a spot in the middle of the field and sat among the flowers talking to each other while weaving flower necklaces. Sesshoumaru occasionally glanced at the two girls glad to see that Kagome got along so well with Rin. 'If she's going to be around she mine as well look after Rin when I'm unable to' he thought to himself as he watched them among the flowers.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru called after a long break "time to go." Rin rose along with Kagome and headed back towards the others, handing out freshly made flower necklaces as she went.

Kagome became even more amazed as she got closer to the castle. There was a seven foot tall wall surrounding the castle and what appeared to be a small village situated at the base of the castle. Kagome could see guards stationed at the front gate as they approached the massive wall. The guards bowed low as Sesshoumaru passed through the gate and preceded up the long walk to the front of the castle. If Kagome had been stunned by the look of the castle she was blown away when she saw the village situated just inside the castle walls.

'They're human' she thought stunned, 'his castle is surrounded by a human village.' Kagome followed Sesshoumaru with wide eyes as she watched the hustle and bustle of the village. There were people running about everywhere, everyone seemed to be extremely busy. 'They seem to be getting ready for something' she thought to herself as she watched a woman carry a large pile of brightly colored fabrics to a small stall. As the group passed in front of the stall a brightly colored purple fabric caught Kagome's eye. Quickly glancing at Sesshoumaru, Kagome stopped at the stall and examined the fabric closer. The fabric was very simple, a deep purple accented by small white birds embroidered throughout the cloth. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to check on her group when she noticed that Sesshoumaru had stopped at the top of a small hill directly in front of the castle door and was staring down at her. Quickly she left the stall and headed up the hill while her face burned a crimson red.

Once she had caught up with the group they entered the castle together and were greeted by several servants. Rin took off running in what Kagome assumed was the direction of her room. Jaken took off after the girl yelling something about her need to continue her studies. Sesshoumaru spoke a few words to one of the servants that had appeared and Kagome watched as the servant then disappeared through the door they had just entered from. He then handed Kagome's bags to another servant and then disappeared down a long hall after having another whispered conversation with the new servant.

"Come with me dear" the servant motioned for Kagome to follow her. After traveling down several long hallways the servant stopped in front of a large door. She quickly threw open the door and deposited Kagome's bags just inside the door. "This will be your room while you are here. Lord Sesshoumaru's room is next to yours" she said while pointing at the door just down from her own, "and Rin's is directly across from yours" she said while pointing once again. "Thank you" Kagome said earnestly as she stepped inside her room. "The tailor will be here shortly" the servant said before continuing back down the hall.

"Tailor" Kagome said aloud to herself "I wonder why the tailor is coming?" She shrugged it off as she examined her room. There was a large futon against the wall directly in front of the door. An armoire was located across the room from the bed and a small desk flanked a large door situated across from the door she was currently standing in. Upon approaching the door, Kagome noticed what appeared to be a large tapestry hanging to the right of the futon. 'That's really pretty' Kagome thought to herself as she once again examined the new door. She sheepishly glanced behind the curtain covering the door to see a large garden just outside her room. There were several individuals in the garden tending to the large flower beds.

Kagome turned when she heard someone softly clear their throat from the doorway. Upon turning she saw a young woman with what appeared to be a measuring tape standing just inside her room. "I'm here to take your measurements" the young girl said once she had gotten Kagome's attention. "Do you know why you're getting my measurements?" Kagome asked as she approached the young woman. "We'll be making you some suitable kimonos to wear while you're here" she stated flatly and began to take Kagome's measurements.

Kagome was once again alone in her room. She began the long task of unpacking her bags. 'I hope I'll get to stay here for a while' she thought to herself as she removed clothes from the first bag. 'I really don't want to have to pack all these things again' she thought with a sigh as she moved on to her next bag. A large tear escaped her eye as she unpacked the few books she decided to take with her. Along with her textbooks she brought several short story collections and a few novels. These were placed upon the desk in her room and the remaining three bags were unpacked.

Just as Kagome finished unpacking the last bag a quick knock sounded against her door. "Come in," she shouted from her place in front of the armoire. A young girl, several years younger than Kagome, stuck her head inside the room. "Dinner is about to be served" the young girl said barely sticking her head inside the room, "I will show you to the dining hall."

Kagome was lead down several hallways and into a large dinning hall. Rin was already sitting at the table quietly singing to herself while she waited for her companions. Kagome could hear Jaken complaining through one of the doors located on the other side of the dining hall. There were three spots set at the table. "Set across from Rin" Rin exclaimed as Kagome walked towards the table. 'Is the third spot for Sesshoumaru?' she thought as she sat where Rin requested her be.

"My room is across the hall from yours" Kagome stated as Rin stared at her from across the table. "Good" Rin replied happily "Rin will show you the castle after dinner"

"You have studies after dinner" Sesshoumaru stated as he entered the dining hall. Rin gave him a pouty face as he took his seat at the head of the table. "Tomorrow you may show her the gardens" he replied to her as she continued to pout. The servants entered then and placed a plate in front of each of them. This seemed to cheer Rin up a bit and she began to eat happily. Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru before fixing her attention on the plate that had been placed in front of her. Kagome had never seen most of the things on the plate.

"Can I play after my studies?" Rin asked as she rose from the table after finishing her food. "As long as you stay in the North wing" Rin happily clapped her hands together several times before quickly hugging Sesshoumaru's leg and running out one of the side doors.

"What is Rin studying" Kagome asked after several minutes of silence. Sesshoumaru gave her a brief glance before responding "she's learning how to read, but her teacher doesn't seem to be very effective." An almost inaudible 'eep' could be heard through the door where Kagome had heard Jaken mumbling earlier.

After thinking for several moments Kagome responded, "Would you like me to try and teach her?" Sesshoumaru was extremely surprised by this question and responded without thinking, "You can read?" It was Kagome's turn to be surprised, "of course I can read." Sesshoumaru's initial shock was drowned out as he remembered her reading the note inside Kaede's old hut. "Very well then, tomorrow you will start her studies" With that statement Sesshoumaru rose from the table and headed for the same door Rin exited from earlier. He paused for a moment at the door and once again looked at Kagome "come" was all he said before pausing for a moment longer and then exiting the room. Kagome quickly headed for the door and caught up with him half way down a long hallway that was now becoming vaguely familiar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"This is the North wing" Sesshoumaru explained as they turned the corner into the hall that contained Kagome's room. "As you know, this is your room, mine is adjacent to yours and Rin's is across from yours. There is a small private garden located outside your room that you are free to use, although I expect you not to pick the flowers," he said as he glanced over at Rin's room. "If you become hungry a servant will bring you something or you may wait until the regularly scheduled meals. Rin has studies between breakfast and lunch and then again after dinner. There will be a ball here in several days time so you are not to leave the North wing until after the ball has finished."

"What about the village?" Kagome asked glancing at Sesshoumaru briefly. "You may visit the village freely but it would be best if you limited your visits to the daylight hours." "Yes," Kagome agreed shaking her head slightly. "If there is nothing else" Sesshoumaru said as he started back down the hall. "Wait," Kagome called after him "where can I take a bath?"

With a small glance, Sesshoumaru opened her door and walked within her room. Glancing around briefly, Sesshoumaru noticed the large pile of books sitting atop her desk before pointing to the tapestry beside the futon, "there is a door behind the tapestry that leads to a hot spring, you may bath there." With that he left the room and resumed his walk back down the hall. "Thank you" Kagome yelled at his back as he exited the room.

Just as Kagome found her toiletries, Rin burst through her door. "Ready to play with Rin?" Rin asked, her enthusiasm seeming to bubble from her small figure. "Have you finished your studies?" Kagome asked allowing one last fleeting glance towards her shampoo. "Yes!" the young girl exclaimed while grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her back into the hallway and then into her room.

Kagome was amazed when she saw Rin's room. It was gorgeous, there was a large futon pushed against the far wall flanked on both sides by two small tables. An armoire was overflowing with brightly colored kimonos located across the room from the futon. Several small rugs covered the stone floor and each wall contained a brightly colored tapestry. "Your rooms beautiful Rin" Kagome exclaimed glancing around the room. Rin practically beamed with pride at the compliment. "Rin decorated it herself" she exclaimed still beaming.

"What are these tapestries" Kagome asked examining the one closest to her. "There of Daddy" the girl explained pointing to the large white dog in the middle of each one. "Rin likes this one the best" she said pointing to the tapestry hanging over her bed. It contained two large dogs, one obviously Sesshoumaru although Kagome did not recognize the other figure. They were standing in a beautiful field of wildflowers located atop a large hill. The ocean was evident in the background and the sky held the deep blue color that signaled the beginning of summer. The two figures were sitting among the flowers and Kagome thought they both looked majestic. "Who is this?" Kagome asked pointing to the other figure in the tapestry. "Well this is Daddy," Rin said pointing at Sesshoumaru, "and this is Grandpa." "Oh" Kagome replied looking again at the tapestry.

"What do you want to play?" Kagome asked pulling her eyes from the tapestry. Rin put her hand to her face in a thoughtful gesture. "Rin doesn't know," the girl replied shrugging slightly. "I have an idea" Kagome retorted slipping from the room quickly; returning a few minutes later with a box of crayons and a few sheets of paper. "Would you like to color?" she asked setting the materials on the floor in front of a curious looking Rin. As she began pulling the crayons from the box Rin flopped down next to her examining each crayon as Kagome removed it from the box.

Slowly Rin began to color after Kagome demonstrated their use. The two sat together, talking quietly until the room grew dark and Rin started nodding off. "Come on Rin, I'll tuck you in" Kagome said lifting herself from the floor. After getting the girl into a sleeping kimono, Kagome tucked her in. "Can we play tomorrow?" Rin asked through a large yawn. "Yes, of course" Kagome replied "but first I'm going to help you with your studies." "Really?" Rin asked excitedly almost jumping out of bed. "Yes, right after breakfast, now get some sleep." "Good night" Rin called as Kagome headed for the door. "Good night Rin" Kagome answered sliding her door shut behind her.

With a low sigh Kagome scooped up her toiletries and headed towards the tapestry. Sure enough there was a small door located just behind the tapestry. Pushing it open, Kagome discovered a small hot spring and a small table. Upon the table were a number of small bottles and a stack of towels. Slipping out of her cloths Kagome slipped into the hot spring and let out a low satisfied sigh. 'This is great' she thought to herself as she reached for her shampoo bottle. After washing her hair and herself Kagome relaxed against the side of the hot spring taking in the room.

She glanced back at the door she entered from and then glanced at the wall opposite her door. There stood another door similar to her own. 'I wonder what's behind that door' Kagome thought to herself as her curiosity began to flare. Quickly getting out of the hot spring, Kagome wrapped a towel around herself and headed for the other door. Slowly pushing back the door Kagome glanced into the room beyond.

It was larger than her own although the set up was similar. There was a door to the right of the futon. There was also a door to her left which she assumed lead into the hallway. The futon sat against the wall between these two doors. Directly to her left sat a large armoire and there were several tapestries against the walls. A large rug engulfed the floor and hid the cold stone beneath. Above the bed hung a small rack which currently housed Tokijin and Tensaiga. Kagome noted there was a third slot that sat empty.

By now Kagome had managed to stand in the middle of the room. As she stared at the swords realization swept over her like a wave. While silently cursing herself for her own stupidity a deep red blush crept through her face. Just as she started to retreat back to the hot spring movement from her right caught her eye. Leaning against the far wall stood Sesshoumaru silently watching her. "Miko" he said as her eyes fixed on him "why are you here?" he asked sounding more than slightly annoyed "and in a towel no less." Kagome suddenly felt extremely vulnerable and again cursed herself for her own stupidity.

"I…well…you see…I'm sorry" Kagome stammered starring up at the demon Lord. "I guess my curiosity got the better of me" she explained looking at the ground and fidgeting slightly. "I was taking a bath and noticed the door" she continued when he failed to respond. "I see" Sesshoumaru countered still leaning against the wall. "May I go now?" Kagome asked after a brief silence. "If you wouldn't mind" he replied a slight tinge of sarcasm evident in his statement. "Thank you" she stammered retreating quickly to the hot spring and closing the door behind her.

Once again in her own room, Kagome quickly changed and slipped into bed. 'I am such an idiot' she scolded herself rolling over onto her side. 'He probably thinks I'm an idiot now' she fumed rolling back onto her back. 'Why do I care what he thinks?' still fuming and rolling to her other side. 'I'm only going to be here until I can find Inuyasha.' With a loud sigh Kagome rolled off her futon. 'I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while now' she thought to herself while resting her head in her hands with her elbows propped against her knees.

Getting out of bed she headed towards her armoire and pulled out a long cloak. 'Maybe I'll just peak at the garden' she thought to herself as she pulled on the cloak and slipped out her back door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"There is a door behind the tapestry that leads to a hot spring, you may bath there." Sesshoumaru explained before exiting the young miko's room. As he returned back down the hall he heard a faint "thank you" from Kagome's room.

Returning to the dining hall, Sesshoumaru met with several of his servants. The next day guests would begin to arrive for the ball and he had no desire for any of his guests to come across the miko now residing only a few feet from himself. All the rooms within the castle would be full in a few days and he feared his unconventional guest might unintentionally offend one of the youkai attending the ball. 'Just what I need one of them tearing her apart' he thinks to himself as he makes his way towards the large dining hall.

Over the next few days he was required to not only greet each of his guests as they arrived but he had to oversee the decoration of the large dining hall as well as finalize the food preparations and entertainment. In addition, he still had a large pile of papers to go through in order to catch up after his last expedition. Not to mention Rin's desire to spend at least part of each day with him.

The ball was held each year to show trust and unity between the Western Lands and its allies. The Lords and Ladies of each land would be in attendance as well as their offspring and several high ranking officers and their mates. Overall, there would be close to 100 guests attending the ball and none of them had any problem killing a disrespectful human.

After checking on the status of the rooms and the food, Sesshoumaru retired to his room to finish the pile of paperwork atop his desk. While passing to his room he could hear Rin and Kagome inside Rin's room giggling and talking non-stop with each other. 'She really is good with her' he thought while entering his own room. Past the bed was a door that lead back to his private study. The room was a good size with a large desk situated in front of a large bookcase. A large rug matching the one in his room covered the floor and a tapestry depicting his family tree was hung against the wall adjacent to his bedroom.

He glanced momentarily at the tapestry, frowning at Inuyasha's name, before moving to his desk. With a loud sigh he fell back into his chair and looked at the mound of papers. 'This is going to take me half the night' he thought to himself while grabbing a pen and bottle of ink and unrolling the first scroll.

After several hours the pile had diminished considerably and the room was growing dark. Rising from his chair, Sesshoumaru headed towards the door that lead out to his private garden. The garden was a fairly good size, compared to the public gardens located throughout the property, and is only accessible through the North wing. Gardeners had spent the last several days tending the garden in preparation for the ball. The allied Lords and Ladies were always hoping Sesshoumaru would take an interest in one of their daughters. Sesshoumaru, however, had never found any female of interest and chose instead to rule is lands without choosing a Lady.

Silently he strolled through the garden until he reached the far wall of the property. Deep within the rose garden was a small bench. His father had the roses planted and the bench constructed after meeting Izayoi. Although he never had the chance to enjoy the spot with her. Instead, Sesshoumaru favored this spot when he required a quiet place to reflect. Sitting at the bench, he glanced around at the serene location. The small stone path that lead him to the spot had opened into a small circle. Several large trees bordered the wall and cut off view of the sky except for a small patch that shone through directly above the bench. Roses of all colors flanked the bench on both sides. The trickling of water could be heard in the distance from a small stream that ran through the property.

Sesshoumaru had many reasons to sit and reflect on the past few days. Originally, he had left his castle to patrol his property before the ball, guarding against a surprise attack by one of his many enemies. The vision of Midoriko that he received had occurred on the second day of his patrol. Upon returning with Kagome he had sent several scouts throughout his lands to finish the patrol. However, he still had many things to ponder as he sat among the roses.

As moonlight flooded the small area, Sesshoumaru rose from the bench and returned to his study. Upon entering his room he could see Kagome standing in the middle of the room starring at the swords hanging above the bed. She did not appear to notice him as he entered the room. Leaning against the wall in front of the door that leads to his study he waited for her to notice him. After a few moments, a bright blush adorned her face and she appeared to be retreating to the hot spring when she noticed him.

'She's wrapped in a towel dripping wet' he thought as he studied her briefly. "Miko, why are you here?" he asked her "and in a towel no less" he added while slightly raising his eyebrow.

He could smell the fear rising off her as she fought to find the right explanation for her intrusion. "I…well…you see…I'm sorry. I guess my curiosity got the better of me" she explained to him while fidgeting slightly and starring at the floor. "I was taking a bath and noticed the door" she continued when he failed to respond.

"I see" he responded simply, fighting to keep the amusement from his voice. "May I go now?" she seems to be pleading, he thought as he continued to stare at the young miko. "If you wouldn't mind," fighting the amusement once more his reply was laced with unintended sarcasm. "Thank you" she hastily replied while retreating back to the hot spring and closing the door behind her.

Chuckling slightly to himself, he starred at the closed door for a moment longer before retiring to bed. He allowed a small smile to cross his lips as he listened to her toss and turn. A few minutes later he heard her rise from her bed and then slide through the door out to the garden.

Rising slowly, he made his way back into his study and to the door leading out to the garden. He glanced out the door in time to see a shadowy figure disappear down the path he traveled earlier. Slipping out the door and into the shadows he followed her slowly to the small bench hidden within the rose patch.

Upon reaching the end of the path, Kagome let out a small gasp as she observed the rose garden. The moonlight was shining down on the bench and casting the rose bushes into shadow. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome from the bushes as she sat upon the bench and gazed upward towards the stars.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kagome awoke the following morning to the sound of a loud gong. 'I wonder what that's for' Kagome wondered to herself as she reluctantly rose from her futon. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes she headed towards her armoire. Pulling open the armoire she noticed the clothes she brought with her had been neatly folded and tucked into the bottom. Nearly a dozen kimonos were hanging where her clothes once were.

'There beautiful' she thought to herself as she thumbed through the kimonos. Finally, she selected a deep red one with small white inu's running along the edges of the sleeves. There was a dark blue crescent moon upon the breast of the kimono. She also selected a white obi. As Kagome returned to her bed, slightly perplexed as to how exactly to put on the kimono, a slight knock could be heard from her door. "Come in" she called, still starring at the kimono.

Two human girls, about the same age as Kagome, entered the room. "Are you ready to dress Lady Kagome?" the elder of the two girls asked. "Yes, I'm just not sure…" Kagome was cut off as the two girls started removing her sleepwear. After several minutes, the two girls had Kagome into the kimono she selected and were ushering her towards the desk chair. After another several minutes, her hair had been tied up into a tight bun and tied off with a red ribbon. At both ends of the ribbon were two white inu's matching those on the kimono.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" the same girl asked after tying back the ribbon. "What was that gong sound I heard earlier?" Kagome asked after turning back to face the girls. "The gong sounds the arrival of one of the allied Lords" the second girl answered while turning to face Kagome. "It is expected that the majority of the guests will arrive today while the rest will be arriving tomorrow." "Oh" Kagome exclaimed while looking thoughtfully at the two attendees. Seeming to sense her unease, the first girl once again spoke "we'll be tending to you while you're here. The other guests are not permitted in the North wing or in the North garden. If that's all, breakfast will be served shortly."

"Thank you" Kagome replied before watching them retreat from her room. 'I wonder what I'm suppose to do until the ball's over' Kagome pondered while heading towards Rin's room 'Sesshoumaru can't expect me to stay in the North wing the entire time. Rin's attendant had just finished dressing her and was attempting to put her hair up when Kagome entered the room. Rin was struggling against the girl, obviously not wanting her hair up. "I'll take care of it" Kagome offered. The girl gave her a thankful look before retreating from the room. "Come on Rin, I'll comb your hair before we head off to breakfast."

Sesshoumaru rose with the sun and prepared himself for the busy day that lay ahead. The majority of his guests would arrive today and he was responsible for greeting each as they arrived at the castle. 'I hate this ball' he thought to himself as he dressed. Although Sesshoumaru hosted the ball each year he detested it. His father started the tradition in the hopes of better unity between the West and his allies. Sesshoumaru kept the tradition as a way of honoring his father and nothing else. It usually turned out to be more trouble than entertainment.

Sesshoumaru preferred not to have visitors at his castle. When he patrolled his lands he had to portray himself as a stoic and skilled leader or risk the other Lords accusing him of being unfit to rule. This was a constant problem as most of the Lords had a daughter that they desperately wanted Sesshoumaru to mate. If his allies started to see him as incompetent they might try to blackmail him into marrying one of their daughters by publicly proclaiming him unfit to rule. However, when he was at his castle he had the ability to soften the stoic mask that he normally wore and relax slightly with the knowledge that neither his allies nor his enemies were able to see him.

As Sesshoumaru prepared to check on the preparations for the arriving guests he heard the gong that announced the arrival of his first guests. While heading down the hall, he could hear Kagome ruffling through her armoire, 'I hope she wears one of the kimonos' he thought absently to himself as he continued towards the front door passing two servants along the way. It was necessary while so many guests were present to triple the number of servants working within the castle. Most of the extra help came from the village located within the castle walls.

After greeting the first of his guests he met with several servants to check the room preparations along with the food and entertainment preparations. 'I can't wait till this is over' he thought after meeting with the servants as he made his way to the small dining hall. Sitting at the head of the table, servants scurried to set breakfast before him. Sinking slightly in his chair he considered the next several days as he allowed himself to wonder within his own thoughts.

Kagome and Rin entered the small dining hall shortly after leaving Rin's room. Upon entering, Rin released Kagome's hand which she had grabbed while walking through the halls. "Daddy!" she yelled while running towards Sesshoumaru. Upon reaching him, she jumped and landed in his lap, effectively pulling him from his musings. Kagome followed and seated herself to Sesshoumaru's left while the servants began bringing breakfast for the two new comers.

"Can we go for a walk today Daddy" Rin asked after Kagome sat down. "We'll see" Sesshoumaru answered diverting his attention to his adoptive pup. "Yay" she responded while sliding from his lap and taking the seat to his right. The three sat in silence while Rin and Kagome ate. 'I wonder what he's doing here' Kagome thought to herself as she stole a glance at Sesshoumaru, 'He usually only eats dinner with us.' "Don't forget about Rin's studies today" Sesshoumaru said while fixing his gaze on her. "We're going to start right after breakfast" Kagome replied. "Good" he stated before rising and leaving the dining hall. After breakfast Kagome and Rin returned to Rin's room to practice her reading.

Guests had been arriving steadily since breakfast and Sesshoumaru had little time to do anything but greet them. The morning was rather uneventful and Sesshoumaru found himself withdrawn into his own thoughts much of the time. That is until the young leader of the youkai wolf tribe arrived.

Kouga could smell Kagome as he started to approach the castle once inside the outer walls. He was becoming increasingly agitated the longer he could smell her scent without being able to make sense of why he would smell her at Sesshoumaru's castle, of all places.

"I can't smell the mutt-face anywhere" he said to his two travel companions. "Really?" they both replied in unison as they gingerly sniffed the air. "Maybe she's here as a representative for the ball." Ginta replied, lightly scratching the side of his head. "You think so?" Hakkaku replied looking thoughtfully at Ginta. "Come on fellas, her scent is stronger by the castle" he called after Ginta and Hakkaku as he raced past them.

The trio was ushered into the castle upon their arrival and were met by a less than ecstatic Sesshoumaru.

"What's going on here?" Kouga asked upon seeing Sesshoumaru. "How come I can smell Kagome all over this place? And where's the mutt-face? I can't smell him anywhere."

Kouga's stream of questions were met by a stoic faced Sesshoumaru. "They" Sesshoumaru responded after several moments, gesturing towards several servants at the opposite end of the foyer "will show you to your rooms. The miko will be informed of your presence." With that he was gone.

"What!" a highly agitated Kouga yelled after Sesshoumaru as he left the room. After several moments of fuming, Kouga allowed the servants to lead him, Ginta, and Hakkaku to their rooms. Kouga had a room to himself while Ginta and Hakkaku were lead to an adjacent room.

After the arrival of Kouga and his small group, Sesshoumaru once again found himself in the small dining hall pondering his day and his dislike of the yearly ball. Two kitchen servants appeared at his right, clearly confused by his presence in the dining hall. He absently waived them off. "Wait" he said just before they disappeared back into the kitchen. "Has Rin had lunch?" "No milord, we were just preparing lunch for her and Lady Kagome." "Prepare a suitable outdoors lunch and retrieve Rin and the miko when you have finished." "Yes milord" she responded before disappearing back into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru then rose and headed towards the North Garden.

Kagome began Rin's lessons after returning from breakfast. She was surprised by how much the young girl actually knew. Rin could already reproduce the sounds of each of the letters and was able to read very basic sentences. Kagome found an old book of fairy tales she brought with her and spent the remainder of the morning and part of the afternoon helping Rin to read the stories. They were both completely engrossed in this activity until a light knock was heard at the door. A young girl came into the room, "lunch will be served in the North garden shortly" the girl stated and then left the room before Kagome could question her statement.

"Yay!" Rin yelled jumping up from the floor, the book of fairy tales lying forgotten at her feet. "We're having a picnic" Rin continued, grabbing several of her toys and racing towards Kagome. Grabbing Kagome's hand, after shifting the toys into her other hand, Rin raced out the room and into Sesshoumaru's study. 'I guess Rin has lunch outside a lot' Kagome thought as she was dragged from the room and into the hallway. She took a brief glance around the study before she was dragged into the garden. Once outside, Rin released her hand and headed towards the South end of the North garden with Kagome following close behind.

At the South end of the North garden, a small blanket had been placed in a small clearing.

A large basket had been placed beside the blanket. As they entered the clearing, Rin headed towards a large tree located next to the garden wall, Kagome was slightly surprised to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the tree.

Rin launched herself at Sesshoumaru once she was within a few feet of him and landed in his lap. "Thank you Daddy," Rin said looking up at Sesshoumaru from her spot on his lap, "I was starting to miss you." With that said she gave him a quick hug before jumping down and racing off to the blanket to set out the packed lunches.

Kagome stood in the opening of the small clearing watching the odd couple, unsure of what she should do. She watched as Rin began to unpack the large basket. Snapping back to reality, she made her way to the small blanket and began to help Rin set up lunch.

After the two girls finished their lunch, Rin headed towards one corner of the clearing where a patch of wild flowers had been allowed to grow. Kagome silently repacked the lunch containers before seating herself against a small tree across from Rin's flower patch and a few feet from the tree Sesshoumaru was propped against.

After a few minutes, Rin was seated in front of the flower patch with a large pile of flowers in front of her. She was humming softly to herself as she braided the flowers together into a wreath. Kagome watched this silently, a feeling of contentment settling into her being. 'This must be something they do often' she thought to herself as she starred up into the bright spring sky. Her musings were cut short when she heard Sesshoumaru address her.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru said without turning his attention to Kagome. "Yes," she replied slightly irritated that he still chose to address her in that manner. "How are Rin's studies?" he replied, ignoring the slight irritation in her voice. "They're going well" she replied, proud of the progress they had made. "Rin can read a lot better than I thought she could and we spent the morning reading stories that I brought with me." Sesshoumaru nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of her report.

After a few moments, "Rin," Sesshoumaru called rising from his spot against the tree. "Yes," Rin replied, running up to Sesshoumaru and stopping in front of him. "It is time to go," he responded glancing down at the young girl. "Okay," she said before racing off to gather her toys and the flower wreaths she made.

Kagome gathered the blanket and basket while Rin gathered her things. After a brief moment, Kagome and Rin followed Sesshoumaru back towards his study.

As they got closer to the castle, Sesshoumaru's study came into focus. Upon seeing the door, Rin started running in the direction of her room, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone. "Miko," Sesshoumaru said while holding open the door to his study. "Yes," Kagome replied, walking into his study. "There is a wolf here who has requested to see you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was finally the day of the ball and the castle was bustling with activity. The remainder of the guests had arrived the previous day and now every room in the castle was full. Rin's studies had gone well the previous day and she was given the day off. Sesshoumaru rose early in the morning to attend to his guests for the day. He was weary of his young ward or the miko inadvertently insulting one of the visiting lords. He situated Rin in the North garden with Ah-Un to play for the day. Three servants had been assigned her and Kagome's needs for the day.

Kagome decided to sleep in. She was becoming increasingly restless and frustrated, having been restricted to the North wing for almost a week now. She was use to being on the move and did not enjoy feeling confined. She was also becoming extremely home sick and wanted to see her family again as well as Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, and especially Shippo. She had thought about Kouga's desire to see her all the previous day and finally came to the conclusion to meet with him before the ball.

Kagome awoke a little before noon to an angrily growling stomach. Slowly, she rose from her bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she had brought with her. After running her comb through her hair, she headed out to the garden, assuming Rin would be playing there and ready for lunch. It was a beautiful day, Kagome realized as she stepped outside, she was suddenly regretting her desire to sleep-in on such a beautiful day. The sun was shinning brightly and warming the day, a cool breeze swept through the garden and complimented the sun's rays. The birds were enjoying the garden, chasing each other in and out of the different flower beds and bushes. The chatter of several squirrels could be heard high in the trees.

Kagome wandered around for several minutes before spotting Rin. She was in the South part of the garden in the same spot as their picnic lunch just a few days ago. Ah-Un was laying down next to her and several attendants were sitting a few feet from her, wearily eyeing the docile dragon.

As Kagome approached the small group, Rin noticed her and excitedly jumped up and ran to her. The two attendants also rose upon seeing Kagome and headed towards her. "Lady Kagome," the younger of the two attendants cautiously addressed Kagome, "that will not be proper attire for today." "What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked while slightly raising her arms and glancing down at her clothing. "It is possible that you may encounter one of the visiting lords today and it would be best if you were wearing something with Lord Sesshoumaru's house crest on it" the young girl replied while gently leading Kagome back towards her room. "Oh, okay" she replied, slightly dumbfounded, while allowing herself to be lead. "Rin, will you be ready for lunch after I change?" she called over her shoulder. "Yes," Rin replied as Kagome disappeared into her room.

Would it be possible for me to meet with Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe today?" Kagome asked as her attendants dressed her into a proper kimono with a blue crest moon on the breast. "Sorry, Lady Kagome, the ball is today and I'm afraid it would not be possible to meet with him." "I thought the ball was tonight," Kagome replied looking slightly confused. "Yes, the main ball is tonight but there are activities planned throughout the day." "Oh," she replied as the young girls finished tying her hair into a neat bun.

After lunch, Kagome once again found herself in the garden with Rin. 'I am so bored,' she thought to herself as she lazily pulled petals from the flower in her hand. Rin was happily playing with Ah-Un a few meters away. 'I need to get out of here' Kagome thought as she reached for another flower. 'I'm going crazy' she fumed as she started pulling the petals off of her latest victim, a small pile of petals already forming around her.

Rin had retrieved a medium-sized ball from her room after lunch and was currently playing with it with Ah-Un. She would throw the ball to the two-headed dragon who would than return the ball by hitting it with one of his heads. Rin played in this manner for awhile while Kagome fumed silently to herself. After an hour or so of this game Rin grew bored and decided it was much more fun to throw the ball at the ground and see how high it would go before coming back down. Ah-Un found this game most enjoyable with Ah and Un each trying to out-do the other as Rin watched on in amusement, clapping her hands each time the dragon hit the ball.

Kagome stared silently as Rin began playing this new game, a large pile of flower petals pooled around her spot under a large tree. Kagome found the bouncing of the ball to be extremely comforting and soon she was dozing lightly. That is until she heard Rin release a short, loud yell followed by a low, long sigh. "What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked, getting up from her spot and absently brushing flower petals from her kimono. "Rin's ball went over the fence," the young girl exclaimed looking extremely distraught. "The ball is going on and Daddy will be upset with Rin if he sees the ball." Rin continued looking to be almost in tears. "Don't worry Rin," Kagome cooed to the young girl, "I'll get the ball back before he notices. Stay here with Ah-Un until I get back," Kagome instructed, giving the visibly distraught girl a quick hug.

Kagome quickly scanned the wall of the garden until she came to a door buried behind several large bushes. 'I better be able to open this,' she thought as she started to squeeze between the bushes. After several attempts, Kagome was able to push the door open just enough to squeeze through. Kagome was shocked once she managed to make it through to the other side. Although this garden wasn't as beautiful as the private one she normally enjoyed it was four times as large. Quickly, she slid the door closed behind her and ventured out into the open to get a better look. A line of short trees separated the wall from the rest of the garden. From where Kagome stood, she could see at least a dozen paths going off in every direction. Each path was flanked with flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors. Although Kagome could identify some of the varieties of flowers, there had to be hundreds of kinds she had never seen before.

A few meters from her current resting spot was a small stream, a bridge was located almost directly in front of her connecting the part of the garden she was in with the rest of the garden. About ten meters behind the stream, Kagome could see a large building that resembled an arena. Kagome could hear what sounded like a large number of individuals in the arena cheering, as well as grunts and straining. 'I wonder if someone is fighting,' she thought to herself as she glanced around the area of the garden she was standing in, remembering why she was in this garden to begin with.

After several minutes of looking, Kagome spotted the ball lying against a rock at the side of the stream. Quickly, Kagome headed towards the stream to retrieve the ball. After grabbing the ball, Kagome spun around to head back towards the door, having realized how long she had been gone and that Rin would be waiting for her.

Kagome only made it several steps before she tripped on a tree root hidden under several clumps of flowers. Clutching the ball to her chest, she braced for an impact that never came, instead she felt one strong arm wrap around her waist and she was pulled against a strong chest.

"Thank you," Kagome began, spinning around to face her savior, "Kouga!" Kagome finished, slightly surprised by his presence. "Hey, Kagome. I knew I could smell your scent out here in the garden." "Yes, well, I came to retrieve this ball for Rin," Kagome explained holding up the ball. "I haven't seen you for a long time, Kagome, come watch some of the entertainment with me." "I really have to be returning to…" she began before she realized she was being carried in the direction of the arena like building. "Kouga, I really have to…" she tried once more before being interrupted. "It won't take long, we're almost done," he reassured before leading Kagome through two large doors.

Kagome's jaw dropped once inside the arena. She could see at least a hundred demons sitting in stadium-like seats cheering for one or the other of two demons circling each other in the middle of the arena. "The one on the left is the Northern Lord and the one on the right is the High General of the Eastern Lord's army." Kouga explained as he led her to two vacant seats.

"Hey Sis," Hakkaku said as Kouga and Kagome sat down. "Where did Ginta go?" Kouga asked, not taking his eyes off the two fighting demons. "He's flirting with a couple demo nesses a few rows up," Hakkaku answered without taking his eyes off the fight. "Why are they fighting?" Kagome asked watching as the two demons began to attack each other. "It's just for fun," Kouga explained, "just entertainment before the ball tonight." "Oh, what if they kill each other?" "That's never happened," Kouga replied before jumping up and cheering for the Eastern General. "They aren't allowed to use weapons or armor," Hakkaku explained, turning towards Kagome "they can only use claws and fangs and the first one to pin the other is declared the winner." "Oh," Kagome replied turning her attention once more to the fight. Several minutes later, the Northern Lord had the Eastern General pinned against the low wall separating the seats from the fighting area. Kouga slumped back down into his seat at the conclusion of the fight.

"Who fights?" Kagome asked after Kouga sat back down. "Anyone who's here can be challenged," Kouga explained. "But if a Lady is challenged," Hakkaku continued after Kouga, "her mate fights for her." "Do you have to fight?" Kagome asked looking over at Hakkaku. "It is considered a grave dishonor to the lands you represent if you refuse the challenge." "Have any of you fought?" Kagome asked sounding slightly alarmed. "Kouga has but no one has challenged me or Ginta." "They know they couldn't take either of us," Ginta exclaimed taking a seat next to Hakkaku. "Hey Sis where have you been hiding?" "I've only been here for a week," Kagome replied glancing from Ginta around the arena.

Large banners were hung throughout the arena, large crescent moons declaring your presence within the Western Lands. Demons of all kinds were sitting throughout the arena talking with each other as they waited for the next fight to begin. Mentally, Kagome noted that she could not see Sesshoumaru among the other demons. Kagome was pulled from her gazing by the cheers of the crowd as the next two fighters made their way to the center of the arena. "Is that a human?" Kagome asked surprised as the fight began. "Yeah, there are several samurai in attendance that have found favor within the youkai community." Kouga explained glancing away from the fight.

A few minutes later, as the fight was coming to an end, Kagome began to rise while addressing the three wolf demons, "I have to get back," she explained rising fully to her feet, "but I'll see you around," she reassured as she made her way to the aisle. "Bye Sis," Hakkaku and Ginta called after her, Kouga being too busy watching the fight to wish her goodbye. Waving briefly, Kagome clutched onto the ball she still carried as she made her way to the door leading out to the garden.

Once the door came into view, Kagome released a breath she was unaware she had been holding. 'Now I can get back before Sesshoumaru finds out I've been here' she thought as she reached for the door. "Miko," she heard from behind her seconds before her hand would have grazed the door. With slumped shoulders, Kagome turned, clutching the ball tightly to her chest, as if it was her last life line. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she responded, trying to sound as casual as she could manage.

Sesshoumaru could feel the fear rolling off of her in waves and began to smirk inwardly before he sensed the presence of several youkai standing behind him. "A miko," he heard as he began to turn around, standing before him was the Lord of the Eastern Lands and his two sons. "Well, well," he continued looking past Sesshoumaru at Kagome, causing Kagome to instinctively move closer to Sesshoumaru to avoid his gaze, "I thought this was going to be another unamusing ball, but you've brought a miko here for our amusement."

"I'll take on the miko father," his eldest son spoke from his right side, "I'll even allow her to use her spiritual powers during the fight," he smirked as he looked down upon Kagome. Without thinking, Sesshoumaru reached behind himself and pushed Kagome completely behind his person, affectively shielding her from view. "Are you blind?" Sesshoumaru asked the lord and his sons, distaste evident in his tone, "she is not a representative nor is she entertainment, she is a guest of the Western house."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

He had been traveling for days in search of his master. Two days earlier he had stumbled upon the village his master was known to stay at when not traveling. He had been shocked when he first entered the small village. Although the hut his master stayed in when at the village did not look too damaged, besides the haphazard arrangement of the items inside the hut and the mat over the door that was now laying on the ground a few feet from the hut. Cautiously, he traveled towards the center of the town glancing within each hut as he passed.

Most of the huts had been very badly burned by whatever demon had decided to barbecue the village. After thoroughly investigating the village center, he stopped beside the well that once, not long ago, provided the village with water. Peering down into the well, he threw a rock towards its murky depths, expecting a splash and only receiving a small thud as the rock hit solid ground. Releasing a sigh, he once again looked upon the pitiful village.

By this time the sun was getting low in the sky and the sounds of birds and woodland creatures could no longer be heard. 'I better get going before it gets dark. In case they decide to come back,' he thought to himself as he started in the direction of the only other place he figured his master would be. His travel took on new meaning and haste as he feared for the safety of his master and his other travel companions.

oooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha had traveled for days in search of the villagers that once inhabited the small village within the forest that bore his name. It was very slow going up the mountain, not because the mountain was difficult to climb or crawling with dangerous youkai, but because Inuyasha was constantly losing the extremely faint scent of the villagers. It was just about mid-day on the third day of Inuyasha's journey when he came upon a village surrounding a shrine built into the mountain. Sniffing the air, he could distinctly make out several of the villagers mixed with the scent of many unfamiliar humans.

Gingerly, he made his way through the village, ignoring the startled cries of some of the villagers as well as the pleasantries from the villagers he had come to protect, until he came upon a hut just on the outskirts of town.

"Oi, old woman," Inuyasha hollered as he entered the hut, "where is she?" "Ah, Inuyasha, how have ye been?" Kaede answered without looking up from the herbs she was currently tying into bunches for drying. "Just answer my question, where is she?" Inuyasha answered frantically searching through the hut. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. Who would ye be talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me. Kagome, where is Kagome?" "She has gone home, Inuyasha, that ye know as well as I." "What?" Inuyasha looked as if he had been socked in the stomach as he sat down across from Kaede. "I know she went home," he retorted, regaining his gruff demeanor, "but she had to have come back, I could smell her scent all over the village." "I know not where she be, Inuyasha. Now," Kaede responded while rising. "If ye don't mind, I have wounded villagers to tend to," she continued as she made her way out of the hut.

Grumbling to himself, Inuyasha made his way out of the village. 'Maybe she's at the slayer's village,' he thought to himself as he began to once again make his way through the forest.

oooooooooooooooo

"It looks wonderful my dear Sango," Miroku exclaimed as he looked over the slayer village. They had successfully restored most of the huts within the village and had even been able to replant the small gardens located at the back of the village. "It's starting to look how I remember it," Sango responded while brushing dirt from her hands and going to stand beside Miroku. "This will be a beautiful place to get married," Miroku proclaimed while taking Sango's hands in his own, eliciting a violent blush from the demon slayer.

"There's something coming," Shippo announced while jumping onto Miroku's shoulder. "It's a very weak demonic aura," Kohaku explained as he stepped out of a hut, weapon in hand. "Yes," Sango and Miroku agreed in unison. "Wait," Miroku began, "I recognize this aura," he explained as the group made their way outside the village.

Once outside the village, Kirara began to mew softly just as the demon came into sight. "Master," a very out-of-breath raccoon dog exclaimed as he descended upon the village. "Hachi," Miroku responded as the group relaxed. "What are you doing out here?" Miroku asked while approaching the panting raccoon dog. "Oh, I have terrible news, just terrible," Hachi exclaimed as he unceremoniously sat upon the ground in front of Miroku.

"What happened?" Sango asked while coming to stand next to Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara following close behind. "The whole place is destroyed," he wailed while throwing his arms into the air. "What's destroyed?" Shippo asked from his perch atop Kohaku's shoulder, sounding much more nervous than he intended.

"The village within Inuyasha's forest," Hachi responded, eliciting a collective gasp from the group that had now formed a semi-circle around the raccoon dog. "What?" Sango exclaimed while putting her hand over her mouth, "How is that possible?" "The whole place is burned," Hachi exclaimed once again throwing his arms into the air. "But, what about Kaede and Inuyasha?" Sango asked as tears threatened to flood from her eyes.

"Do not worry Sango," Miroku began while putting an arm around Sango's shoulders. "I am sure Kaede and Inuyasha are just fine," he reassured as Sango fought to keep the tears from spilling. "Yeah, they're both too stubborn not to be," Shippo interjected, trying to sound as confident as he could.

"Yes, well, either way we should check it out," Miroku declared while turning towards the rest of the group. "Yes, we should go as soon as possible," Sango agreed while heading back towards the village, followed closely by the rest of the group.

After changing, Sango emerged from her family's hut dressed in her traditional demon slayer's outfit. "Kohaku, I need you to stay in the village and watch over things," Sango said as she came to stand with the rest of the group. "Sure thing, sister" Kohaku replied. "Hatchi, you stay in the village with Kohaku," Miroku said turning towards Hatchi. "Of course, Master Miroku," Hatchi replied while moving to stand beside Kohaku.

"Lets go Kirara," Sango yelled while grabbing Hiraikotsu. In moments, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were heading towards Inuyasha's forest.

oooooooooooooooo

As night began to fall upon the forest, Inuyasha found himself perched upon a limb of a high tree. He had not rested since the night before he came upon the singed village and sleep once again hit him hard. Unknown to him, the group that he was looking for were also preparing themselves for a night of sleep within the forest. Unknown to them all, a certain miko was currently sitting within a hidden rose garden starring upon the stars.

oooooooooooooooo

At day break, the small group once again set out towards the village they called home not so long ago. They traveled for several hours until the sun was high in the sky. "There's a small lake," Shippo exclaimed, pointing towards a sparkling pool of clear blue water. "Perhaps this would be a good place to stop for lunch," Miroku suggested just before Kirara began to descend. The group caught several fish and made them into a quick lunch before being, once again, on their way.

"Inuyasha's coming." Shippo exclaimed from his usual spot atop Miroku's shoulder, "and he's moving really fast." "Do you think he's coming for us?" Sango asked glancing back towards Miroku and Shippo. "It would make sense for him to come tell us about the village," Miroku reasoned while doubting his own words. "He's getting really close," Shippo began as a flash of red and silver darted from a nearby tree too quickly to stop. The group landed unceremoniously upon the forest floor in one jumbled heap.

Shippo looked upon his travel companions from his spot in the sky, having transformed before falling. Inuyasha landed first, followed by Miroku and Sango who had both landed on top of Inuyasha. Kirara transformed while falling and was sitting on top of Miroku's head looking down at her friends and companions.

Shippo landed a few feet from the rest of his group, "Inuyasha!" he shouted diving at the slightly stunned hanyou.

Inuyasha ate hungrily while looking at his friends before him. "I can't believe Kagome is back" Sango said looking into the fire that had been built after the group disentangled themselves from each other. "Where were you, Inuyasha, when the village was attacked?" Miroku asked between bites of his own meal. Hanging his head slightly, Inuyasha answered "I wasn't in the village, I left after you guys did." After that statement he turned slightly from the group, signifying that the topic was closed.

"We need to find Kagome," Shippo spoke up from his spot beside Kirara. "What do you think I've been doing," Inuyasha answered in a huff while standing. "Settle down, Inuyasha, no one is implying that you haven't been," Miroku interjected before the situation escalated. Inuyasha retook his seat with another huff.

"If she is not with us or Kaede than is it possible that she went back through the well?" Sango asked, once again looking upon her group. "Her scent only lead to the village, not back towards the well, Inuyasha replied looking uncharacteristically thoughtful. "If Lady Kagome found the village in that state I doubt she would just leave," Miroku suggested after setting what was left of his meal beside him.

"Maybe Kouga found her?" Shippo suggested almost on the brink of tears. "Yes," Miroku and Sango replied together. "Perhaps we should return to the village to search for any clues there and then head in the direction of Kouga's den," Miroku added. The group agreed that that was what they would do, first thing in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kagome stood frozen behind Sesshoumaru, she couldn't believe what was happening to her, these demons actually expected her to fight one of them unarmed or bring dishonor upon Sesshoumaru's lands, since she was a gust of the Western House. She was quietly scolding herself for ever entering the arena when she sensed Hakkaku's aura behind the Eastern Lord and his sons.

Kagome's head was spinning as she heard Sesshoumaru's words "Are you blind, she is not a representative nor is she entertainment, she is a guest of the Western house." Kagome was beginning to feel sick as she listened to the exchange between Sesshoumaru and the Eastern Lord.

"Well then, who is she a guest of? One of your generals?" the Eastern Lord smirked out meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze without faltering. "The miko is here as my guest," Sesshoumaru responded, relishing in the minute flicker of hesitation that flashed across the Eastern Lord's face. "Very well," the Lord responded, "It would than appear that we are next." With that, the Lord and his sons departed to prepare for the battle.

Once they were out of sight, Sesshoumaru turned towards Kagome, "Miko, are you injured?" he asked refraining from the urge to grab her and check for himself. "No, I don't believe so," she responded with a shaky voice, after giving herself a once over. "Good," he replied before turning towards Hakkaku who was currently trying to disappear into the row of seats at his right. "Hakkaku," Sesshoumaru stated more than called, "you will stay with her, I must now prepare." "Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru," he responded while taking a cautious step towards Kagome. With a final glance over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru disappeared within the crowd of youkai.

Kagome's head was still spinning as Hakkaku approached her, cautiously he put one arm around her shoulders as he directed her from the door back towards the arena. Hakkaku lead Kagome in the opposite direction that Kouga had escorted her earlier. Kagome was lost in her own stunned stupor as Hakkaku guided her to two vacant seats.

Once Kagome regained a part of her sense, she noticed that she was not sitting on a wooden bench as she had earlier or as Hakkaku currently was. "Where are we?" she asked, glancing around. She was seated in a high-back cushioned seat; a twin chair was to her left while Hakkaku occupied the seat to her right. They appeared to be in some sort of box that was lavishly decorated in shades of blue and magenta. She also noted that the box was empty except for herself and Hakkaku.

"This is Lord Sesshoumaru's private balcony overlooking the arena," Hakkaku replied as Kagome took in her surroundings. The pair sat in silence for several minutes watching the current fight until a young woman walked into the box. "Drink?" she asked lowering a tray down so Kagome and Hakkaku could see the two goblets. "Thank you," Kagome responded as she and Hakkaku accepted the offer.

"Should we be in here?" Kagome asked in almost a whisper as she stared at the liquid within the goblet. "Of course," he began before taking a drink from his cup, "you are Sesshoumaru's personal guest, which means you occupy the seat next to him here and at the ball tonight." "Oh, wait, isn't everyone here Sesshoumaru's personal guest?" "No, we are all here as representatives of our territory which makes us guests of the Western House, but not of Sesshoumaru," Hakkaku responded as the current fight ended. "Oh," Kagome answered as she took a tentative sip of her drink while starring down at the arena floor.

A slightly chubby moth demon walked out to the center of the arena and held up both of his hands in a gesture of silence. Once the group of demons within the arena had quieted down he began to speak, "We have quite a surprise today," he began as he slowly spun around in his spot so everyone in attendance had a chance to see him, "for the first time in over 250 years Lord Sesshoumaru will be battling to uphold the honor of his lands after Lady Kagome, the Shikon Miko, was issued a challenge." As he said her name, he stopped his slow spin and pointed at Kagome.

Kagome could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on her as everyone in attendance stopped to stare at the miko who happened to be Sesshoumaru's personal guest. A deep blush crept over her face as she starred at the demons within the arena. "And here comes the challenger now," the moth exclaimed as the Eastern Lord entered the arena, affectively removing the stares from Kagome. Sesshoumaru entered moments later from the opposite side. "This will be the last match of the afternoon," the moth proclaimed as he backed out of the arena floor.

Kagome felt her chest tighten as she watched the arena floor, fearing that Sesshoumaru would be injured because of her. The two demons slowly began circling one another. Kagome could barely breathe as she watched the fight unfold.

Sesshoumaru slowly circled the Eastern Lord keeping the pace established by the other youkai. He could see fear in the eyes of the Eastern Lord as he sized up the situation. Sesshoumaru had not fought in the arena sense his father's death, not because he did not enjoy the fight but because no other youkai would challenge him and it was not appropriate for the hosting house to challenge any of their guests.

This would be Sesshoumaru's 97th arena battle and he had every intention of keeping his winning streak intact. The Eastern Lord was completely aware of Sesshoumaru's past fights, having been present at each of them. The Lord remembered Sesshoumaru's first fight as he watched him circling.

Flashback

The Eastern Lord and Inu no Taisho had been good friends and allies for many years, since the first great war between the Western Lands and those who resided on the mainland. They had fought side-by-side and lost many good youkai together. After the war ended and the enemy retreated back to the mainland, Inu no Taisho threw the first of the yearly balls to further solidify alliances and to congratulate his allies on a well fought battle.

The arena fights were originally designed to teach new techniques and expose weaknesses, but Sesshoumaru, at the time just barely beginning his training, was insulted by the High General of the Southern Lord. Feeling his honor to be in jeopardy, he challenged the general to prove himself. The general eagerly accepted the challenge and the two youkai agreed to meet in the arena after the training sessions were complete.

Sesshoumaru was more fiery and explosive while in battle at the beginning of his training and the battle proved to be quite a challenge for the High General. By the time Sesshoumaru had pinned the general to one of the arena walls, all of the visiting Lords, Ladies, and other guests had entered the arena to investigate the commotion.

As the general was pinned, the arena erupted into applause and cheers which set in motion a tradition of the best soldiers and generals challenging Sesshoumaru at each ball. Each year, Sesshoumaru would defeat each of the challengers and then resume his place next to his father that is until several years before his father's death.

The year of his father's death, Sesshoumaru was challenged by the youngest son of the leader of a small band of jaguar youkai that lived in the outskirts of the Western Lands. The defeat was swift and the jaguar was visibly enraged by his defeat which caused him to accuse Sesshoumaru of cheating. In an instant, the jaguar was against the wall and poison was dripping from Sesshoumaru's claws. It took six youkai to pull Sesshoumaru from the jaguar that was moments away from having his entire neck eaten away by poison. He died that day and Sesshoumaru had not been challenged sense.

End Flashback

As the memories faded, the Eastern Lord was filled with a new determination to defeat Sesshoumaru. With a feral growl, the Lord charged Sesshoumaru, determined to get the first blow in.

Sesshoumaru easily avoided the attack and caused the Eastern Lord to stumble from the lack of contact. Whipping around, the Lord once again charged Sesshoumaru head on. Sesshoumaru stood completely still until the last possible minute when he jumped completely over the Lord's head. Grabbing his shoulders on the way down, Sesshoumaru flung the Lord against the arena wall.

The Eastern Lord could feel his composure slipping as he regained his footing. Bracing himself against the wall, the Lord began to push off of the wall to charge yet again when he felt something soft and fuzzy wrap around his arms and waist.

Before he knew what was happening, the Lord was air borne, having been flung by Sesshoumaru's mokomoko to slam into the opposite wall. The Eastern Lord than lost all control over what composure he had left as he pushed himself up from the ground for the fourth time in five minutes.

With the last of his pride and dignity slipping away, the Lord charged Sesshoumaru in a blind rage. Sesshoumaru met the Lord head-on in the middle of the arena. The Lord was swinging wildly and violently in his rage and managed to land a deep gash across Sesshoumaru's chest before once more landing on the ground as Sesshoumaru kicked his feet out from under him.

The Lord rolled out of the way seconds before Sesshoumaru would have landed a blow square on his chest. Using Sesshoumaru's momentary falter, the Lord landed a hard punch to Sesshoumaru's left cheek which sent him sprawling several feet away.

With a low growl, Sesshoumaru was up and had one hand around the Lord's neck before the Lord even realized he had moved. In one smooth motion, Sesshoumaru lifted the Lord a foot off the ground before slamming him back to the ground. "The next time you threaten that which is mine, you will die," Sesshoumaru hissed out so low that no ningens or youkai in the area were aware of the exchange.

Rising, Sesshoumaru left the arena thru the same door he entered from. As he left, the crowd recovered from their shock of the fight and burst into loud claps and cheers. The Eastern Lord slowly rose and made his way to the opposite end of the arena while muttering under his breath.

Kagome recovered from her shock along with the other spectators and couldn't help jumping up and cheering his victory. After the two demons exited the arena, the remaining demons also began leaving the arena to prepare for the coming ball.

"I'll walk you out," Hakkaku stated as he rose from his bench. "Okay," Kagome replied as she grabbed the ball that had been safely stowed under her seat. Once again clutching it safely to her chest, Kagome rose from her seat and started to follow behind Hakkaku until he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I will escort the miko," Sesshoumaru stated from his spot in the balcony's exit. "Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru," Hakkaku replied before turning towards Kagome, "I will see you at the ball," he said before exiting the balcony. "Come," Sesshoumaru said while motioning towards the door.

Kagome followed close behind Sesshoumaru as they made their way towards the large double doors leading back into the garden. After several minutes, Kagome could no longer keep her worry to herself. "Are you okay?" she asked Sesshoumaru sounding uncharacteristically nervous. "I am unharmed," he replied without turning around. "The ball will begin in two hours, see that Rin and you are ready," he stated while opening the door to the garden. Kagome turned to reply only to see the door shut.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kagome sat in the hot spring connecting her and Sesshoumaru's room fuming about the events of the afternoon. Kagome was practically floating when she returned to the private garden and Rin. After returning Rin's ball, she was quickly ushered into the hot spring by her two attendants while a third attendant attempted to get Rin ready for the ball.

As she sat in the hot spring, running the afternoon's events thru her mind over and over again, she became completely enraged. "He had no intention of taking me to this ball," she said to herself as she continued to scrub her arms. "He was trying to get me out the door when that other Lord showed up," she continued as she moved to scrub her legs. "If they hadn't challenged me he would have shoved me out without a second thought," she fumed as she began washing her hair.

"Now I have to spend the entire night with him just so he doesn't lose honor." Kagome continued with a roll of her eyes as she rinsed out her hair. 'He did fight so you wouldn't have to,' her mind spoke up to her. "He's just so confusing," she admitted as she sunk back into the hot spring, being unable to stay mad for a long period of time. "Are you almost finished Lady Kagome?" a voice called from the other side of the door. "Just a few more minutes," Kagome called back to the closed door.

"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight," she considered as she rose from the hot spring. "He would probably prefer if I didn't" she stated to herself, the thought sending a wave of depression through her mind. With a long sigh she wrapped a towel around herself and headed back towards her room. Kagome was shocked when she saw what was waiting for her in her room. 'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought,' she thought as she stared in disbelief.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru turned back towards the arena after closing the door on Kagome. It had been a long time since he was in an arena battle and he had forgotten how much he enjoyed the sport. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he walked towards the main doors of the arena, replaying the battle in his head and making mental notes for improvement.

The ball would be starting soon and he had many things to check on before he could begin preparing himself.

After making a trip through the large dining hall, the kitchen and the ball room he found himself standing in his room starring at the clothes he had specially made for the evening. Once again that day he found himself wondering why he cared. And once again, he dismissed the thought and began dressing for the evening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome wanted to cry as she starred at the Kimono she was to wear for the evening. It was made from the fabric she had stopped to admire the day she arrived at the castle. The only difference was that there were now also small inus sewn amongst the birds. Her obi and hair ribbon were the same striking purple with inus dancing across the soft fabric. Her two attendants watched her with expressions of confusion as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Is something wrong?" one of the attendants asked sounding genuinely concerned. "No," Kagome replied, all earlier doubts forgotten, "everything is perfect."

It took nearly half an hour for her attendants to get her into the elaborate Kimono and to get her hair pinned up just right. Now Kagome was sitting at her desk chair fidgeting with her hands nervously waiting for the attendants to finish getting Rin ready.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts when a sharp knock on her door startled her back into the present. A moment later, an extremely excited Rin came bursting through her door followed by three flustered attendants. "She couldn't wait another moment to show you her Kimono," one of the attendants explained as Kagome rose from her seat.

"Do you like Rin's Kimono?" the young girl asked while spinning in front of Kagome. Kagome smiled at the girl, her Kimono was a lighter shade of purple than Kagome's but was also decorated throughout with ornately stitched birds, although she only had small inus on the ends of her obi.

"It's beautiful," Kagome replied before motioning for Rin to take a seat at her desk, "let them finish your hair before Sesshoumaru comes to get us." "Right," Rin responded while climbing into the desk chair.

Unknown to the two girls, Sesshoumaru had sensed Rin's excitement and had crept through the hot spring connecting the two rooms and was currently leaning against the wall just behind the large tapestry hiding the door. He stood admiring the two ningens females that had managed to creep into his life. "They're beautiful," he thought to himself before returning to his own room to finish getting ready.

The three attendants exited the room once Rin's hair was properly pinned atop her head. Moments after the attendants left, Sesshoumaru was at Kagome's door, ready to escort her and Rin to the ball. Sesshoumaru was wearing a formal kimono and a pair of formal hakama the same dark purple as Kagome's Kimono with the normal honeycomb and flower crest stitched in white. His mokomoko was hung over his shoulder, a crisp, white contrast against the dark, deep purple.

Kagome was taken back by Sesshoumaru's appearance. 'He looks quite handsome," she thought to herself as she stared from her spot across the room, 'He looks really different with his hair pulled back.' Rin jumped down from the desk chair and ran to Sesshoumaru, "Do you like it?" she asked while once again spinning in a full circle. "You look beautiful," he responded while gracing Rin with one of his rare smiles before turning his attention to Kagome. "Are you ready?" "Yes, of course," Kagome responded while crossing the room. She blushed deeply as Sesshoumaru extended his arm for her to take.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're positive he said Kagome was his guest?" Kouga asked without turning his attention from the formal clothes he was struggling to get into. "He accepted that challenge for her didn't he?" Hakkaku responded from the door, "and he allowed her to sit in his private booth."

"Maybe he didn't want to risk losing honor if Kagome lost?" Ginta offered from his spot beside Hakkaku. "I don't get why he would care," Kouga replied walking towards his two friends and followers. "Well, we'll find out soon enough," Hakkaku stated as the three wolf youkai began down the hall towards the ballroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome could just barely hear the hushed whispers as she made her way through the ballroom still holding on to Sesshoumaru's arm. 'Sesshoumaru can probably hear them loud and clear,' she thought to herself as she tried to fight the urge to look around. As if on cue, Sesshoumaru shot one warning look towards the crowd which instantly fell silent once again.

After what seemed like an eternity for Kagome, they made it to the small group of three chairs that had been placed at the head of the ballroom. Rin knowingly took her place in front of the chair to Sesshoumaru's left. Sesshoumaru stopped momentarily to release Kagome's arm in front of the chair to his right before standing in front of the chair in the middle.

A hush fell over the room once more as the trio turned to face the crowd. Everyone remained quiet as Sesshoumaru addressed the visiting Lords and Ladies. "We have all gathered here this day to solidify the trust and cooperation between the Western Lands and the surrounding Kingdoms. Tonight we will feast to honor old friendships and new alliances. In the days to come, I will meet with each ruler of each kingdom to strengthen existing alliances and work through any grievances." With that, Sesshoumaru took his seat followed by Rin and Kagome. The ballroom once again erupted into conversation as the guests eagerly awaited the announcement that dinner was ready.

Absent mindedly, Sesshoumaru put his hand on Kagome's as he slightly leaned in her direction. "It is customary," he began in a whisper just loud enough for Kagome to hear, "for the hosting house to remain seated until dinner has been announced and all the guests have entered the dining hall. At that time, we will enter and you will once again sit to my right."

Sesshoumaru paused briefly as a visiting Lady passed by. "I will make a brief toast before we sit. Do not feel obligated to converse with any of the guests, if you do not choose to." After another, momentary pause, "If you are unsure about any situation or if you are made to feel uncomfortable do not hesitate to find me."

Kagome was then left with her own thoughts as Sesshoumaru resumed his stoic stare towards the ballroom of guests. Kagome glanced towards Rin who was sitting with her hands folded in her lap. Kagome quickly assumed the same position as she scanned the crowd of guests.

Everyone was dressed in formal attire. Even Kouga and his friends were dressed formally. 'What a difference from the furs they normally wear,' she thought to herself as she continued to scan the crowd.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How dare he," Kouga began to rant as Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the ballroom. "That doesn't mean he's courting her," Hakkaku tried to reassure his friend and leader. "They're even dressed alike," Kouga continued as he paced in front of Hakkaku and Ginta. "He must have been planning to bring her if he had matching clothes made," Kouga exclaimed.

"You know how he is, he probably had them made on the off chance that something happened and he had to bring her." Ginta offered. "Or that little girl of his wanted her to come along." Hakkaku continued, trying to sooth Kouga as best he could.

"That's probably it," Kouga decided, "Kagome wouldn't allow someone else to court her. She knows she's my woman." Ginta and Hakkaku shared a brief glance as Kouga continued his rant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was startled as one of the kitchen attendants announced the beginning of dinner. Slowly, the guests began filing into the dining hall. After the last guest entered the dining hall, Sesshoumaru rose in one smooth motion and once again extended his arm out for Kagome.

Kagome was stunned by the beauty of the dining hall. Sesshoumaru's heritage was depicted in tapestries hanging along each side of the long room. Each ancestor was depicted in their true forms which made it impossible for Kagome to distinguish the males from the females.

A deep, magenta colored runner ran the length of the table. Each place setting was accompanied by a small, white card with a different guest's name printed in calligraphy. Kagome noticed Kouga sitting between Ginta and Hakkaku at the opposite end of the table.

'Maybe he feels threatened,' Kagome thought as she stood at her place before brushing the thought away as absurd. The room fell silent as Sesshoumaru prepared to give his toast.

"Tonight we feast in honor of each of our lands and provinces. We feast to honor our fallen comrades and those who have fallen by our hands."

Kagome raised her glass in the same fashion as the other guests present and then took a sip of her drink before setting the glass back on the table. The guests sat after Sesshoumaru took his seat and then the dining hall burst into activity.

Kagome was amazed when at least fifty servants entered and began serving the first course. The guests once again began to talk amongst themselves. The Lady sitting to Kagome's right was doing her best to not acknowledge Kagome. Kagome was fine with this as she gingerly began to eat the food that had been placed in front of her.

The dinner lasted through seven courses before Sesshoumaru rose and extended his hand towards Kagome. Quietly, they once again entered the ballroom, accompanied by Rin, and took their places.

As the guests began to fill the ballroom, Sesshoumaru once again leaned towards Kagome, "It is now customary for each visiting guest to address the hosting house before the ball actually begins." Kagome listened as each guest addressed Sesshoumaru. Most guests complimented the look of the ballroom, the dinner, or the excellent fighting that had occurred earlier. Kagome had to fight back a chuckle when one of the visiting Ladies complimented the improvement Rin had made since the previous ball.

Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta were the only guests who addressed Kagome after addressing Sesshoumaru. Each complimented the fine Kimono she wore.

After the last guest addressed Sesshoumaru, a small band entered the ballroom through an otherwise hidden door and quickly prepared themselves before they began to play. As music began to fill the ballroom, Sesshoumaru rose and extended a hand to Kagome while the guests moved towards the edges of the ballroom creating a large area for dancing.

Kagome sheepishly allowed herself to be led to the middle of the room. Sesshoumaru began to lead the dance as the rest of the guests made their way onto the dance floor. Kagome was surprised by Sesshoumaru's grace as he led her around the dance floor in rhythm to the music.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome back to their seats once the music ended. Kagome noticed that the guests that were not dancing had formed small groups throughout the room and were talking amongst themselves

As they sat back down, Sesshoumaru reiterated his earlier comments, "Do not feel obligated to speak or dance with anyone if you do no choose. If you are made to feel threatened or uncomfortable by anyone find me and I will deal with them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the first song finished playing, Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta found themselves speaking with a distant clan of wolves about their current battles, victories and struggles. Quietly, Hakkaku slipped away from the group and made his way to the front of the ballroom and towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Milord," Hakkaku began while bowing once in front of Sesshoumaru, "would you allow me the privilege of dancing with your beautiful Lady?" "That is by Kagome's discretion." Sesshoumaru responded while waving his hand in Kagome's direction. Kagome stared between Sesshoumaru and Hakkaku before responding trying to gauge Sesshoumaru's feelings before making her decision. "Sure," she responded while rising from her seat. Gingerly she accepted Hakkaku's arm before allowing herself to be escorted to the dance floor.

Kagome allowed Hakkaku to lead her as the music began to play once more. She nervously glanced around the dance floor at the Lords and Ladies who had begun to stare at her and Hakkaku as they glided past them. "Are you enjoying the ball?" Hakkaku asked as he noticed Kagome's nervous stare towards the other guests. "Yes," she replied, "everything has been really great."

"I didn't know that the wolf clan was an ally of the Western Lands," Kagome stated as she forgot about the crowd of onlookers. "We ran into him back when we were still searching for Naraku and Kouga killed a youkai that was trying to eat Rin. After that we got an invitation to this year's ball." "That's really great," Kagome replied while she and Hakkaku continued to twirl around the floor.

"When did you become an ally of the Western Lands, Kagome?" Hakkaku asked. "Well," Kagome began while biting her lower lip in deep thought. "I guess it was yesterday," Kagome replied sheepishly. "Yesterday," Hakkaku reiterated rather astonished. "Yes, well, I just happened to be here. I imagine Lord Sesshoumaru had me come so that I could keep an eye on Rin," She continued with a slight blush as the music ended.

Before Kagome could thank Hakkaku for the dance and begin to make her way back towards her seat, the Eastern Lord stepped in front of the duo. "Make yourself scarce wolf boy," the Eastern Lord said before grabbing Hakkaku by the neck and flinging him across the room. "Now, my little miko," the Eastern Lord began while grabbing both of Kagome's hands. "I believe we have a matter to discuss. I challenged _you_ to battle and I intend to fight that battle," he finished with a deep, feral growl.

Kagome had never been so scared in her life. She quickly glanced around as she desperately struggled to get out of the Eastern Lord's grasp. A small crowd of demons had formed around her and the Lord and none of them seemed concerned for her safety or willing to step in on her behalf. 'This is it,' she thought to herself as she stared into the eyes of the Eastern Lord. His pupils were already beginning to bleed red. 'I'm going to die mere feet away from the most powerful demon in existence,' she wallowed in self pity as she braced herself for the pain to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sesshoumaru was sitting with Rin listening to her chat about the dinner and the ball while Kagome shared a dance with Hakkaku. Rin was extremely excited about attending the ball as she was required to leave for bed soon after dinner during the previous ball, which was the first ball she was permitted to attend. After she finished telling Sesshoumaru everything she liked about the ballroom she moved on to explain every reason why her kimono was so beautiful and how much she enjoyed wearing.

While Rin continued chatting, Sesshoumaru was approached by several demonesses, all daughters of the visiting Lords. Each felt determined to prove themselves more worthy of Sesshoumaru's attentions than a pathetic, mortal priestess. Especially a priestess who spent so long traveling with a worthless half-breed. Sesshoumaru was becoming increasingly agitated as the three demonesses persisted to identify and scrutinize every flaw associated with involving one's self with a mortal priestess.

As the demonesses began flaunting the many attributes that they possessed that made them perfect candidates to be the Lady of the West, Sesshoumaru noticed a drastic change in Kagome's aura. While dancing, her aura had become a swirl of contentment and mild amusement. Suddenly her aura changed into one of fear, then anger. In an instant, that anger was replaced with absolute terror which was growing stronger with each passing second.

Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru was out of his chair and taking one leap directly into the middle of the crowd that had formed in the center of the dance floor. Three extremely stunned demonesses were left to look on after him as he disappeared within the crowd.

Sesshoumaru's eyes instantly turned red when he saw the scene that had drawn his guest's attention. The Eastern Lord currently had a firm grip on both of Kagome's wrists and was moments away from transforming into his true form. Sesshoumaru could see the three wolf youkai desperately trying to push their way to the front of the crowd just before he landed within the small clearing. Kagome had shut her eyes tight and looked as if she was bracing herself for an impact.

"Release her." Sesshoumaru bellowed as he landed beside the Eastern Lord and Kagome. The Eastern Lord was startled by Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance and declaration. He released Kagome's wrists and took several steps back while completely recalling his beast from the surface. Unfortunately, Kagome was too focused on the sudden pain to come that she did not sense or hear Sesshoumaru's appearance.

Kagome realized something had changed when she suddenly felt herself being hurled towards the ballroom floor. Once again she braced herself for impact. Before she realized what was happening, Sesshoumaru caught her a mere inch from the ballroom floor and spun her around in one smooth motion while rising to stand between Kagome and the Eastern Lord.

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself starring at silver hair cascading over purple silk. 'He came to my rescue,' she thought as she clung to Sesshoumaru's back.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear after our battle this afternoon," Sesshoumaru began as he starred at the Eastern Lord. "You shall not touch her again. You shall not touch her again. You are no longer welcome at this ball. Do not let me see you again until our arranged meeting. I will deal with you at that time."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the Eastern Lord until he had turned around and exited the ballroom. Once the door had closed, the band once again began to play and the crowd of guests that had formed slowly began to gossip and dance once more.

Sesshoumaru gently guided Kagome through the crowd and into a side room. "Are you injured?" he inquired once the door was shut behind them. Before she had a chance to respond, Sesshoumaru lifted both her wrists and began to examine the spots where the Eastern Lord had held her.

Slowly, Kagome came out of the daze the ordeal had put her in. Tears began streaming down her face as she realized how close she had been to her own death. Kagome was moments away from throwing her arms around Sesshoumaru and sobbing uncontrollably when he spoke again. "Do not cry," he said in an uncharacteristically soft tone, "never let them see your weaknesses, it will only serve to tell them that they are better than you, which you know is not the truth."

He began to examine her wrists once more while she dried her tears. "Your wrists have been badly bruised, can you heal yourself?" Kagome barely registered what he had said as she tried to will herself to stop crying.

After several minutes had passed and Kagome failed to respond, Sesshoumaru tried once more. "Kagome, can you heal yourself?" Kagome was snapped back into reality when she heard Sesshoumaru call her by name. "No, I don't know how to heal myself," she replied. "I've never had any formal training," she continued when Sesshoumaru remained quiet.

"I will summon a healer to look at your wrists." He replied after another moment of silence. "No, that's okay," Kagome answered, blushing fiercely as she realized that Sesshoumaru was still holding onto her hands. "I'll be fine," she continued as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Very well," he replied rather reluctantly as he released her hands. "Would you like to return to the North wing or to the ball?" "I'm fine; really, I'll go back to the ball." She responded while examining her wrists.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to their seats in the ballroom to a concerned looking Rin. "Are you okay?" Rin inquired while jumping from her chair and running to Kagome's side. "I'm fine Rin," she replied while giving the girl a large smile. "I'm glad, Rin was worried." Rin exclaimed while hugging Kagome's leg.

Kagome remained at Sesshoumaru's side for the remainder of the ball. As the evening grew late, the last song was announced and Sesshoumaru once again led Kagome onto the dance floor. Kagome allowed herself to forget about the events of the evening and to become lost in the music as she twirled around the dance floor in Sesshoumaru's arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moon was high in the sky, lighting up the night, as Kagome slowly strolled through the Northern garden, pondering through the day's events. As Kagome's mind wandered, her feet wandered back to the small rose garden she had discovered during her first night at the castle. Kagome was slightly startled to find Sesshoumaru sitting on the bench within the rose garden.

As Kagome began to turn around to leave the rose garden, Sesshoumaru called to her. "You are free to stay." "Thank you," Kagome answered while making her way to sit beside Sesshoumaru on the bench. They sat like that watching the moon as it rose high into the night sky until it seemed to shine down only upon them.

The longer Kagome sat the more nervous and fidgety she became until Sesshoumaru spoke again. "Your aura seems distressed. What is troubling you, Kagome?" "Well," Kagome began as she starred at her hands as she folded and unfolded them in her lap. "I guess I just don't really understand you. That's all." "What do you mean, Kagome?"

"That for starters," Kagome replied while turning to look at Sesshoumaru. "You never use to call me by name. You always addressed me as miko, when you bothered to address me at all that is." Sesshoumaru responded without shifting his gaze from the moon shining down through the trees. "For starters, I only address others when it is necessary. There have been many instances in which we have met and conversing has been unnecessary. As for my use of your title, it is only appropriate to address those with which you have a relationship by name. It would be disrespectful to call one you are not associated with in an informal manner."

"Do you understand?" Sesshoumaru asked after Kagome was silent for several minutes. "Yes, I believe so. It's just that things are different in the, ah, village that I come from. It's hard to understand everything sometimes." Kagome finished with a slight blush. After a moment of hesitation, "especially with you being a demon and all." "Are there not youkai where you are from?" Sesshoumaru inquired while momentarily glancing at Kagome before once again starring towards the sky.

"No, there aren't demons where I'm from," She answered with a low sigh. "Demons are more of a myth." She continued while glancing back towards the sky. "You are free to ask me of youkai tradition if you would like." Sesshoumaru allowed as he rose from the bench and gracefully began to walk through the small rose garden. "You may ask about me as well." He continued after sensing the hesitation rising in Kagome's aura. "Okay," Kagome began as she too rose from the bench to follow Sesshoumaru as he began to make his way out of the rose garden. "If you hate humans so much why is there a human village located within your castle walls and why do you allow Rin to follow and stay with you?"

"The simple explanation is that Inuyasha knows very little about myself. He only assumes that I hate humans. The village is located within the castle walls because several hundred years ago a drought decimated the Western lands and many people sought refuge here. Once the drought had passed, several families requested to stay so the village was erected for them. There descendents now reside within the village." Sesshoumaru paused as Kagome stopped to examine a flowering bush.

Once Kagome finished, she resumed her spot beside Sesshoumaru and they continued walking once more. "I came upon Rin after she had been killed by wolves. I used tenseiga to revive her in return for a previous kindness she showed me. She has followed ever since and has become like a pup to me." "She's lucky you came upon her," Kagome replied in a hushed whisper. They strolled in silence until they came upon the spot in which they had picnicked previously. Sesshoumaru sat beneath a large tree while Kagome claimed a smaller one a few feet from him.

"If you don't hate humans than why do you detest Inuyasha so much?" Kagome asked as they both got settled in. "Inuyasha and his mother prevented me from inheriting my father's lands in an honorable fashion." Sesshoumaru explained as he starred up at the stars. "Because your father died?" "Yes, in inuyoukai tradition, when the heir comes of age he must challenge his father to battle. If he wins it proves to all that he is ready to rule over the land. If he loses, it shows that he is unfit to rule and the next heir has the right to challenge. I was one year from coming of age when my father died."

"I hardly see how that is Inuyasha's fault." Kagome exclaimed once Sesshoumaru finished. "No, I suppose you wouldn't." Sesshoumaru answered as he rose from his spot and came to stand in front of Kagome. "Come, I will show you." He continued while offering a hand to Kagome. The two made their way back to the castle in silence until they were standing in Sesshoumaru's study.

"This is a tapestry depicting my heritage. This dates back many centuries." He explained as Kagome examined the family tree. "As you can see, my father was the first in our lineage to take a second mate. When inuyoukai take a mate they fully bind together making it impossible to bind with another. Even after the death of one of the mates the bond exists. My father had no right to go against his heritage and claim another." He finished while examining the tapestry himself.

"Come, you are tired. I will escort you back to your room." He said while leading Kagome from hiss study and back towards her room. "Tomorrow I will give you a proper tour of the castle." "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied before sliding the door shut and leaving Sesshoumaru standing in the hall way.


End file.
